Portrait and Perception
by pixiecullen
Summary: NYC: Alice is a fashion designer, Rose is a model and theyve persuaded their photographer friend to go for a job as famous Cullen's assistant. But Bella's new boss is moody, demanding and Rose forgot to tell her the condition he takes female assistants..
1. You're… Bella Swan?

**Portrait and Perception**

**Chapter 1: "You're… Bella Swan?"**

"Good luck, good luck- now go! Or you'll be late!" Alice hugged me while simultaneously shoving me out of the door, picking up my bag for me on the way. "I'll tell Rose to phone you!" I smiled before running down the stairs. Finally I had a chance- I couldn't wait to start helping out my roommates with the rent.

I had originally come to New York to be a photographer. I had stayed in a box flat with three strangers packed in the same room as me because it was the only place in central town that I could afford, and I worked nights at a café so I could pay the rent bills and afford to run around looking for work in the day.

I had sent my small portfolio to all the addresses of agents and publicists that I could find, and it had been a month without hearing anything. I felt like I had gambled my whole life to live in a sea without knowing how to swim. When finally my lucky break came that made me stay trying to chase my dream-

I was rushing around the café because the other waitress had bailed on me and I was on my own when I served two women my age. Despite the rush, I stopped a moment to talk to them because I heard them talking about the new fashion show in Carlstadt and had to ask how it was.

They looked quite different, one tall with long blonde hair curling softly down her exposed back and a long oval face with smoky eyes, and the other short with a spunky short black hairstyle and a heart shaped face. Two pairs of eyes looked me up and down- my messy brown hair tied up in a bun but still falling in my face, the black apron over the black short and the sneakers- blondie raised an eyebrow- and back again to my tired face. Then the short one smiled all over her face and told me it had been amazing- Monique LHuiller herself had been there to show her designs. I gasped- I wished I could have been there. Then I remembered I had to get back to work, so I rushed off again and didn't talk to them again until just before we closed and I saw them leaving and ran over. I stuck my hands in my apron awkwardly.

"Hey, um, I was wondering how you managed to get into the Carlstadt show?" I asked the short one, the blonde one was glaring at me.

"Well, it was fluke really, but-"

"My boyfriend couldn't make it, and had two tickets to spare." The blonde girl said, going out the door. But the other stayed where she was.

"So, are you into fashion or something? Are you a model?" She asked. I laughed awkwardly, hating that she was mocking me. "What?"

"That's not funny." I said. Her lip dropped and she put her hand up.

"What do you mean? I wasn't joking- I meant, what do you want to do?" I frowned.

"I want to be a photographer, preferably fashion because I've always been intrigued by it."

"Really? That's really cool, because I've been looking for a photographer for-" The blonde girl opened the door impatiently.

"You coming, Alice? I got a cab, they don't like to wait." She glared at me.

"Wait a second. Um, what's your name?" Alice asked, pulling out a pen from her bag. She held it out. "Write your number on my hand, I'll call you about it and see if you can send me a portfolio- you do have one?" I nodded mutely, shocked, pulling her hand towards me.

"I'm Bella Swan." I said, giving it back.

"Well, I'm Alice Brandon and this is Rose Hale." But she had already left. Alice grimaced. "Sorry. Well, I'll call you, good to meet you." She left, leaving me amazed. Could this be some sort of chance, finally? Would she call me?

I couldn't sleep that night, for excitement and hope after nothing but dead ends for the last month in a strange busy city in which I knew no-one.

Alice called me first thing the next morning, and I almost shrieked.

"Is this Bella?"

"Yes."

"Hey there, it's Alice Brandon. I'm looking for a fashion photographer and I was wondering if you would like to apply."

"Well, of course." I felt like screaming!

"That's great! Is there a way we can meet up so I can see your portfolio and you can tell me about what you've done and stuff like that?"

"Um, sure." Experience? Oh dear.

"Are you free for lunch? I just had someone cancel on me, could we meet up for lunch?" Ew, going out to eat. Needs money. Well, this is hopefully a business opportunity. I can afford lunch in the long run.

"Certainly. Where do you want to meet?"

"Well, I'm a bit short on cash right now, so do you mind going to Scott's, across the road from where you work?"

"That's fine."

"Is one o'clock okay?"

"That's fine."

"Well, see you then! Got to go, life is short and, in my case, busy. Bye!"

I was having a job meeting! Oh my god! I grabbed my camera and rushed outside. I always managed to shoot the best pictures when I was happy and could find the positive light on everything. I walked to my favourite spot- there was a block of townhouses leading off one of the main bridges of – and the one on the end had a metal staircase to the top door, and I often went there to take photographs of the bridge, people on the bridge, and the people sitting and chatting at the sunlit restaurant on the bank. Some of my best photographs had been taken there- and often by accident. I would point and shoot and random people or crowds and when looking over them later realise how much insight there was in someone's expression, or the colour in a photograph.

So this is where I went then, to celebrate. My life was very solitary, I didn't have anyone to call and tell, so I would try to share the experiences through my camera, make my own happiness reflect through my lens.

Today I was quite lucky, the restaurant tables were almost empty apart from one family sitting right on the edge, the grey water splashing behind them. The lighting was horrible, so I put it on black and white. There was a man with his two children, a boy and a girl. After about five minutes of shooting, I caught the one I was looking for. The girl had obviously said something stupid, her face was stained with an angry blush and scowl, her foot swinging out to kick her brother, who was teasing her with a huge dimpled grin and his long curly brown hair falling in his eyes. The father was laughing too, a hand on both his children's shoulders. I smiled, admiring it. I loved how some pictures just caught the aura around some moments and froze them in time.

Then I left to go home and get my portfolio ready. I met Alice for lunch, to my surprise she was as early as me.

"Hey Bella! I got us a window seat. What would you like?" She asked.

"Don't worry, I'll get it."

"Okay, I'll have a skimmed latte and a tuna salad please."

When I came back, she immediately asked to see my portfolio. I handed it over, very nervous. My most precious moments were there. Every photo captured my own emotions at the time. I couldn't lie through my camera and it couldn't lie to me. I scrutinised Alice's face as she flicked through the endless bridge shots, the amateur photographs I took back home of my parents in a homemade studio, and self portraits which took hours to perfect.

"These are amazing, Bella. What do you do, carry a camera around with you? Or are these models?"

"No, they're all candid. I like it better that way sometimes- I catch the looks that people don't like to produce, or can't, when they know a camera is pointed their way. Looks of love, or laughter, or hatred, or jealousy."

Alice tilted her head, and I think it was an opportunity to continue.

"People say a camera can't lie, but they can- in a way. They can show what a person wants them to, it takes time to recognise what's behind it. You need to look at a lot of photos before you can see behind them and become able to see the real emotion. Say this woman here," I pointed to a photograph of a woman looking at a man, walking down the street, with her phone in her hand. "See her smile? She can't stand talking to him, look at her teeth. The grip of her hand on the phone- she just wants to talk to them without this man beside her." I shut the portfolio.

"And that's when you become able to recreate these looks on film." I continued.

"How?" Alice was leaning forward, frowning slightly.

"Well, um, I'll show you." I fished my camera out of my bag. Alice's eyes widened.

"That must have cost a bit." She commented.

"Took me out of college. But it's worth every penny. Now, I'll show you how to recreate a look." I randomly flipped the book open to a random page, where a woman was looking over her shoulder at the empty street. "Okay, this one."

"What are you doing?" Alice asked.

"Okay, I'll show you how I can recreate any look I want. We'll use this one. Tilt your chair ninety degrees to the table." Alice blinked, then did as I asked. I got her to straighten her back, crane her neck, lift her chin, widen her eyes and focus her eyes beyond the camera. Eventually I got the shot I wanted, after ten minutes of posing.

"That's it! Look- here." She straightened her chair and drew it towards me, and I shot a picture as she leaned forwards in curiosity, and another as she frowned at me. Then I brought up the photo of her 'looking out onto an empty street' and she stared at it for a moment.

"I see what you mean. I can't assess it properly because I was the model, but I'm very impressed. Now, what previous experience have you had?" She asked. I looked down.

"Well, I took portraits and stuff at school, and I was in charge of a photography class. But I haven't had any defined jobs or training as such, I'm self-taught, and I moved here to start my career. So I'm _starting_ my experience." Shit, the stupidest thing to say. No experience. Alice laughed.

"I see what you mean. Well, I'll tell you, I like your attitude and I'm not that experienced myself so I don't need someone really expensive right now. I've just started my own business- a fashion line, and I need photos of the designs I have so far. I've been looking for a photographer for a while now, because they're so expensive here! But if you accept this job I can pay you a hundred dollars for this job. I'm afraid I can't afford any more, but if you do this job well I'll probably come back to you for more, you see? We don't have a studio or anything, and I assume you don't either…?" I nodded. "So we'll need to find a location, which is-"

"Well, I've got lots of ideas for locations, if you'd let me see the clothes." I suggested. Alice smiled coyly and brought a sketchbook out of her bag.

"Here are some of my designs. This set is a work chic, I haven't managed to produce these yet, but these dresses are the kind you would be shooting."

She showed me some coloured drawings of summery dresses, mostly camis with spaghetti straps, but some had some simple ruch detailing or plaited hems. They were very good, despite their simplicity, which I assumed was due to expense. Flipping back to the work chic, they got a lot more adventurous and complex. A long sleeved cream jacket with a huge collar and tiny belt, a dark silvery shirt with a cropped black waistcoat and short white skirt… She had a real feel for complementing the female body. The models she had drawn were not all the same size, and I liked the variety.

So, I accepted her offer and took the shots of her work, with Rosalie as her model, which didn't surprise me. She was very patronising towards me still when we started, but I used a few photographer's tricks to loosen her up and make her smiles more genuine.

Alice was very happy with the pictures, and paid me as she promised. The week after I got a call that some investors had seen the photographs and were willing to support her! She invited me with Rosalie for dinner at hers, and we spent the evening talking about everything that made us end up there. Rosalie was a model, just finishing her first season. Her boyfriend was head of a magazine advertising company, and he managed to help her break in so she had done some shows and one shoot.

I started spending my days helping Alice put together her work, and photographing her work, and then she got her big leap. A big highstreet clothes store company bought her winter season, so her clothes were rocketed into the shelves. With the new surge of money she suggested we all buy a two-bedroom apartment to live in, seeing as we all lived in box flats. We did, and we'd been there for almost three months.

I'd had some enquiries to my work through Alice, but I was getting tired of just helping manage her company rather than take photographs. Alice and I were talking about this once when Rosalie's boyfriend had come over for dinner and he suggested recommending me for a job as his friend's assistant, who was a fashion photographer. Everyone thought it would be a great opportunity. Rosalie's boyfriend, Emmett, had seen my pictures- I'd even taken some of him and Rose- and said he would recommend me for the job.

So that's where I was going now- to be interviewed for a job as the famous fashion photographer Edward Cullen's assistant.

I tried to forget the only advice Rosalie had given me- that he was very moody and it was difficult to stay on his good side. I followed Emmett's directions for about a minute and then I realised where this studio was. It was the apartment behind the door that I always leaned on when taking pictures of the bridge. I'd never seen anyone come out of that door, I'd assumed the apartment was empty. But it was very intriguing to think that I had always been so close before.

I smoothed my hands over the Brandon label blue skirt and knocked on the door. Alice had dressed me in her own brand of clothes. She had said first impressions were very important and her clothes were exactly the kind of attractive professional look one needed at an interview. I couldn't say no without insulting her, so I accepted her choice of short skirt and low cut top with a tight jacket and ankle boots (which had a very small heel luckily because I had a bad track record of falling in heels).

The door opened and I think I gasped in shock. The man had messy bronze hair falling in his hard eyes, and an incredibly attractive cut to his face which gave him a straight nose, cheekbones and jaw. He wore a t-shirt under an unbuttoned blouse and sweats with sneakers, and seemed to be giving me as thorough an assessment as I was giving him. He looked very surprised, and almost like he was impressed.

"You're… Bella Swan?" He asked. His voice shocked me. Though very low and attractive, it was flat and rude.

"Yes. You must be Edward Cullen. Pleased to meet you." I put my hand out, but he didn't seem to see it, as he grunted and turned away. I followed after him, through a messy kitchen and into a quite large studio space with a cove studio area covering one wall, and lots of clutter, cameras, lenses, lights and set pieces across walls, on tables and on the floor. The ceiling was really high like a warehouse and I saw some precarious contraptions that looked like wires. He eventually sat down at a table, and I picked up a chair to sit on seeing as there was none for me.

"So… Emmett recommended you. Have you got much experience? Done any shows?"

"I'm sorry?" I was completely bewildered. Then to my relief my phone started ringing- Rose. "Sorry."

"Hello?"

"Oh my god, are you there already?" Rose asked, panicked.

"Yes. What's up?"

"Okay, well don't kill me or anything but I couldn't phone last night because I was at Emmett's but anyway, like, Cullen only accepts female assistants if they're models."

"_What_? I can't take it then. What were you thinking?"

"Well, you can manage that. We told him you were, all you need to do is get a modelling job occasionally, it's fine." Rose reasoned.

"No, it's not. Why didn't you tell me before? What kind of person needs those requirements anyway?"

"Um. Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Cullen?"

"Yeah- what's the deal?"

"Someone who looks like him gets anything he wants. He likes having pretty people around."

"Well, maybe I don't want to work for-"

"Shut up, he'll hear you!" I peaked a glance at him, and sure enough he was watching… and glaring.

"Okay, Bella. Here's the thing. It's really difficult to get an opening in the fashion industry, and if you want to be a photographer you have to get experience. Chances like this don't come on trees- don't waste them. All you have to do is say you're a model to get the job, then show him how hard you work to keep the job. No problem. Don't waste this. Bye." She hung up. I sighed.

"So- have you done any shows?" He asked again.

"Well, no, I'm just breaking in. I've done a couple of shoots though." I was terrible liar, I could feel my face warming up.

"Do you know anything about photography?"

"Yes, some. I was in charge of a photography class at school. But any stuff I don't know, I learn fast."

"Sure, whatever. You have a portfolio?"

I answered without thinking.

"Yes."

"Got it with you?"

"Well, no, I didn't think modelling credits would have anything to do with a job for a photographer's assistant." I said pointedly. He ignored it. He got up.

"Bring it in tomorrow to secure a job. But you can start today, start learning everything you need to know. I expect everything cleared up by the end of the day-" I looked around the clutter of the room in disbelief,

"floors swept, lenses dusted and returned to their cases- if I ever find a spot of dust on a lens, you're fired." He picked up some camera backs and film, showing me, "You'll have to order in supplies- I use Kodak film and if I find any other brand, you're fired. Merchant maps for the dark room." He pointed through a door and I shivered in excitement of seeing a professional dark room.

"Make sure releases are signed by models and clients, if they're not twenty four hours before a shoot, you're fired." I was getting stressed. Should I be taking notes? I needed to remember all of this.

"Camera backs have to be loaded at all times and digital batteries have to be charged at all times with back ups. If I ever run out of film on a shoot, you're fired. Same goes with batteries."

"You need to come in an hour before me when there's a shoot to set up, you need to sort my mail, book and double check all appointments. If I ever get somewhere late, you're fired. The fridge needs to be stocked at all times with what's in it now for clients, if it's ever not, you're fired. You need to make sure everything in here is always working, if I find a faulty light on a shoot, you're fired." He had been storming through the studio like a whirlwind, picking up sheets of paper or camera lenses or other random bits of clutter, and he suddenly stopped and studied me, his eyes unsympathetic.

"And I often make models cry, it's your job to make them stop." I felt my jaw drop. I really wasn't sure if I wanted a job like this, and he seemed determined to push me away. But something, apart from his obvious looks, made my stubborn side kick in and made me nod.

"Got it. So I start today?" I put my bag down and got up.

"Yes. I have a short appointment with a client at two, I need the potential set up for them, set pieces are against that wall- the drawings are in that cabinet under Coelho 2009. Do it now." I jumped to it, but I couldn't find anything for 2009 quickly, eventually I found it in the wrong drawer. Everything was completely muddled and it was going to take me a while to work everything out. I opened the drawings. They showed a design of a wall flat piece covering the floor and back wall. Pretty simple. Then I saw the huge stack of flats piled on the floor and sighed. Cullen heard me and looked up sharply.

I ignored him and started searching. It took half an hour to find both pieces, and another to set them up. Eventually I did and I was told to find the proposed clothes for the shoot. After finding the designs in another wrong drawer, I set to work searching in the changing room behind the studio. I found the dresses and the shoes but I couldn't for the life of me find the necklace pictured. I staggered in with the clothes weighing down my arms to find him with his feet up on a table, reading.

"I've found all the-" I bit my lip to stop from swearing, "dresses and shoes but I _swear_ I couldn't find the damn necklace anywhere!" I threw the clothes on the client sofa and put my hands on my hips. Cullen was glaring at me.

"Get the clothes off the sofa." I picked them all up again to find somewhere else to dump them. "And go phone the client so you can arrange to pick it up at the nearest store."

Coelho was a famous jewellery line but their nearest store was right across town. I fumed along the way as I sat in countless traffic jams before getting there. Some first day! I was taken through to the back to pick out the right necklace. From the incredibly friendly manner of the staff, I guessed Cullen must have been a pretty damn amazing photographer. I took the necklace and drove back just in time for the client meeting, but that didn't stop Cullen yelling at me as soon as I came in for being late.

"What is your problem with me?" I stormed, getting all the drawings and releases together for the clients.

"I hate having female assistants. They're so useless, and you can never trust them." He muttered, pushing past me to snatch a certain drawing from my hand to scribble on it.

"Well, I'm sorry you obviously have issues with women, but don't take it out on women in your work! And I've done everything you've asked so far."

"Get that light fixed." He told me, not looking up. I huffed angrily and picked up a stool to fix the light. I had no idea where to find a new bulb, but after searching through several hundred cabinets I found them, and just as I did he yelled at me,

"Client's here! Get over here, you need to take notes and give me the right bits of paper." I ran over to answer the door, and found two men, one in his sixties, looking sleek in a gray suit with slicked back hair, and the other much younger, with long hair tied back in a ponytail. I welcomed them in and to the client sofa, picking up the relevant pieces of paper on the way. Cullen knocked me out of the way as he sat down and I scowled angrily.

He immediately dived into his ideas for the shoot, which were actually very original and sounded great, but his discourtesy was really getting to me. He sent me to get the clothes, then they dropped a bombshell.

"I really like this one," the younger man said, fingering the fabric of the dress I was holding out... but looking at me.

"That one wasn't going to be used, actually, it's for a private client, I don't know how it got there." Cullen snapped at me. I was certain it had been on the drawings, not to mention he'd checked over the clothes before the meeting. "But this one-"

"Isn't there any way we could use this one?" The client interrupted "I'm sure they wouldn't mind the extra publicity, and I really think it would complement the shoot." Cullen had begun shaking his head, so he continued with a smirk on his face, "Look, I'll show you. What's your name?" He asked me, to Cullen's disgust.

"Bella Swan."

"Could you put this on for us, with this necklace? And then stand on the set?" My eyebrows shot through the roof, and I looked at Cullen disbelievingly. But he was leaning back in his chair, uncaring and completely relaxed again. He nodded at me. I walked off to the changing room, completely stunned, and quickly changed into the dress. I finger combed my hair, then decided it would look better up and marched back out again. The client looked up as I came out and motioned for me to go onto the set. Edward got up.

"So what I had in mind was the model leaning against the wall like this," He took my arm in a tight grip and led me over to the wall, arranging my body against it. "And the camera positioned here, with a light coming down from above, like a halo effect, but a dark reflector down here, and a white one next to the camera so the appearance is of a dark alley bathed in moonlight." He then started touching me again, moving my hand up my leg to my hip, and lightly manipulating my chin with his fingertips to look at him. His eyes were hard on mine despite his hands working elsewhere.

Then he brought both his hands up to my head and brought my hair out of the bun, making it tumble down my shoulders. He brought a few strands out to frame my face, and the rest to tumble down my back. Then he exhaled, brought his hands away and looked towards the client, explaining the rest of his ideas. I stayed where I was, frozen, but peeked at the younger client from under my hair, and his eyes were glancing between the two of us quickly.

"Could we use your assistant as the model, Edward?" He asked. Edward had been looking at me objectively, adjusting one of his lights, and his head snapped back to the client. He looked so furious that I thought he would refuse, but his voice was calm and quiet.

"That's inconvenient certainly, but if that's what you would like."

"I would like her very much." The client replied smoothly, looking at me again, and I tried to pretend I hadn't heard. Edward then pulled me away from the flat, and moved me back towards the changing room before turning back to the clients. I didn't hear the rest of the conversation, I was a little shaky.

What was going on between Edward and the younger client? The older man had certainly noticed as well, and was quietly observing. It wasn't really about me, there was something else between them. I just wished I knew what it was. I came back out in the clothes Alice had given me that morning, looking for my hairband.

When I came out, the clients were just leaving.

"Ah, Bella. Are you perfectly all right with being the model next week?" The client asked.

"Certainly. Um, Edward," I hesitated before using his first name, looking at him anxiously, "do you have my hairband, because I can't work with my hair in my eyes?" He pulled it off his wrist, but the client put his hand out.

"Allow me." He drew a long feminine hair clip out of his bag, (what does a man do with a hairclip?) turned me around gently and pinned up my hair for me, his hands lingering. Then he span me back. "Beautiful. I'm James Dylos, by the way. Are you doing anything tomorrow night, Bella?" His hands were still on my shoulders. I was about to refuse but Edward cut in.

"Bella, can you pack up the dresses for me please? We have a lot more to do today." And purely out of spite, I said as I walked to pick up the dresses,

"Yes, James, I am free tomorrow night. What do you have in mind?" I saw Edward's jaw twitch.

"Well, Paulo Brida is throwing a party at his house downtown in the evening, and I don't have a date. Interested?" I nodded. "I'll pick you up from here at eight, okay?" I nodded again, and he left. The other client followed. I turned away and took the clothes to the changing room.

Why had I done that? I'd _never _before accepted a date with someone I didn't know at all so quickly... especially if that person was as sleazy as this one. I needed to cancel... but I didn't have his number... I could get it off Edward... But that would defeat the point of getting the date only to piss him off. Another thing that I wouldn't normally do. But my new boss had been appalling, he'd done everything he could to scare me off so I'd quit on my first day as well as looking for any excuse to fire me. Already. He clearly didn't really want an assistant, especially a female one, and Emmett had maybe called in a favour. If I didn't need a job so badly, and if a job working for Edward Cullen wouldn't look so good on my CV, I would have quit by now. But the fact I really need a job and credit on my CV meant I had to stick to it, and Cullen's stupid rules. So I'd accepted the date to piss him off because I'd been having a really bad day.

I got the fright of my life when I turned back once putting them down to find Edward right behind me, fuming.

"I thought I made myself quite clear this morning. If you do anything wrong in this job, anything, and you're fired." I blinked in shock.

"What did I do?" He looked like he was going to yell again, but then he took a step back.

"Nothing. Yet. But you shouldn't see James, he has a very bad reputation when it comes to women." Was he trying to appear caring?

"Do you care?" I asked rudely, hanging up the clothes.

"No. But I don't want to have to find another assistant." He walked away.

"You don't act like it." I muttered, thinking he was out of the room.

"I'm sorry?" Damn it, he wasn't. I turned back to him, letting it out.

"I just mean, that you're not being nice to me, which is fine, but you're already threatening me with firing me at every move I make and yelling at me, and I've only been here one day! You obviously can't want an assistant that much, because you are definitely trying to get rid of me." I turned back to the clothes, not wanting to see or hear his response.

"Don't answer back to me." He was suddenly right behind me, almost growling in my ear. "And get this stupid clip out of your hair." He yanked it out himself, and tied my hair back up with the hair band around his wrist.

**Review... Edward is right up behind you, growling in your ear "Review or I'll fire my new assistant and you won't hear more of me..."**


	2. Glaring at you

**Chapter 2: "I said, how do you know Edward Cullen? Because he's standing over there glaring at you."**

"Yeah, I never liked him much." Rose said carelessly, tossing her hair over her shoulder. We were watching a film for a night in, and after my stressful day, it was exactly what I needed.

"I hate him already- what's it going to be like working for him for any length of time?" I asked.

"Maybe it'll get better." Alice said, passing me the chocolate box. "At least he's something to look at, right?"

"How do you know?" I asked, frowning. Rose laughed.

"Well, a) Your tone when you talk about him-" She nudged Rose and they giggled.

"Oh shut up Alice-"

"No, your turn for once, b) Rose told me and c) I've seen him around, and he looks pretty good, if unsociable."

"Yeah, I hate that in a guy, someone who'll go to one party with a post box full of twenty invitations, then stand in the corner glaring at the world. And I don't really get why he wants models as assistants." Rose commented.

"But this morning you said-"

"Well, I was bullshitting, I really have no idea."

"I think I do. I had to model-" I realised I had vowed to myself not to tell Rose and Alice about that. And then I remembered something else, "oh _shit_! He told me to bring in a portfolio tomorrow morning to secure my job!" I had leapt up, looking for the time. I spun back to the sofa. "Girls- I really need your help."

Half an hour later the girls had me dressed in some of Alice's latest designs, Rose had fixed my hair and make-up and I was getting them to help me take my photograph. Alice was holding the light on an old teddy bear sitting on the large windowsill, I'd adjust it, then adjust the camera on the bear, and put it on timer, throw the bear away and sit in it's place in time for the flash. After half a dozen shots in the apartment we decided to get some shots outside to make my portfolio appear more convincing.

Alice packed a bag of clothes for me and I packed my camera kit, and we ended up shooting at a bus stop, a park, a river bank and in an alley. Some shots I posed with Rose, some with Alice but my favourite was when we put it on burst timer so I had a set of twelve pictures of us running under the lamp, posing, then a truck coming up behind us and drenching us, the shock, then us seeing Rose's expression and bursting out into laughter, then the last one was the best, all of us laughing at each other, dripping and in hysterics.

I spent the rest of the night developing them, and I was just about to go to bed when Rose called me softly from the sitting room.

"What's up?" I was now feeling very tired and I knew I'd regret staying up tomorrow when Edward had me running around his studio.

"Well, Bella, you know how everything in everyone's lives in this apartment is everyone's business." Rose began frankly and I blushed already, feeling guilty without knowing what for yet.

"Maybe." I mumbled, sitting down crossed legged on the sofa facing her. She mirrored me.

"Well, I heard you say earlier something about modelling, and then you cut yourself off… What did you mean?" Rose eyed me shrewdly and I blushed deeper.

Think, think, think! I chanted in my head. But I knew I wouldn't be able to come up with something remotely convincing and even if I did Rose would be able to tell anyway.

"Well, we had a client meeting, of Coelho, the jewellery company. And there was something wrong between the client and Edward, they had some kind of rivalry between them. And the client, James, started flirting with me and asked me to model the shoot clothes for them. So I did, and he asked if I could be the model for the shoot." I paused for a second too long, "and that's it."

Rose had gasped and clapped her hands together hearing my news, but when I said the last bit she narrowed her eyes again and I crossed my fingers. To no avail.

"Liar. Tell all."

"There's nothing else to tell." I said, widening my eyes and staring at her. She laughed.

"Tell me or I'll get Alice to help me with the inquisition." I shuddered and cracked.

"Okay, okay, he also asked me out on a date tomorrow night."

Then the door burst open and Alice ran in, who had clearly been listening at the keyhole.

"Alice! Rose! You guys are so mean!" They high fived each other and started talking about what I would wear.

"Guys, he's picking me up from work, so you can't dress me." I thanked God he was.

"We'll tone it down a bit and you can wear it to work." They carried on planning short skirts and backless tops.

"Guys! What about Edward? I'm not parading around in nothing all day in front of him!" They giggled again but ignored me. I then thought about it. I'd take a spare set of clothes and change when I got there. And _maybe_ change back for the date. And with that thought I went to bed.

I got to the studio early so I could change out of the little black dress Alice and Rose had forced me into in the morning, complete with a beaded bag and my hair elaborately curled up with pins and a pair of killer heels designed to make me trip enough for James to catch me every time. I had a pair of jeans and a shirt stuffed in my tiny bag. I let myself in with the key Edward gave me the night before and glanced around furtively. Didn't sound like he was there.

But as I was almost across the studio and into the changing room I heard a chuckle and span round, but I didn't see him anywhere. So I ran into the changing room and immediately pulled out my clothes and started unbuckling the heels.

"What's this?" Oh, shit. Edward was already in here, picking out clothes for something.

"Nothing." I lied, taking off the heels. I glanced at his face in the mirror. He looked like he didn't care at all. I sighed in relief. "You know, I need to change in here." I hinted.

"I don't mind." A hint of a grin played around the corner of his lips. Then it went.

"Is this for James?" He asked pointedly, his hand motioning to my attire. Damn it.

"No. Well, yes but it was all my flatmates! They forced it out of me-"

"Forced?" He chuckled, but sounded completely uninterested.

"They ganged up on me and got one of them to calmly sit me down and trick it out of me- I couldn't help it. And then they kind of guessed the rest and took it as their job to make sure I looked right." By this stage I was tugging on the pins in my hair, trying to pull them all down from the elaborate style that took them an hour to create this morning. But the liberal hairspray paid off- they'd obviously foreseen that I would try to untangle it. I yelped in pain when a clip caught on a strand on the back of my neck.

Then another pair of hands pulled mine away and started taking the pins out gently, and letting the new curls cascade down into their normal mess. But I was completely confused. I looked in the mirror at the reflected Edward. He was completely absorbed, like a child. And occasionally his hand would caress my neck or stroke the hair he had just released. Then eventually he got rid of all the pins, and his hands travelled down from my head to my shoulders, down my arms. He wasn't touching me- his hands were skimming my skin, but for some reason I didn't mind.

I had understood to some extent that he had trust issues or something, and behind the attitude there was probably something more sensitive, this was probably it coming out. His hands rested on the fabric of the dress covering my hips.

He wasn't looking at me, he was looking down at his hands.

"Thank you." I whispered. He withdrew his hands immediately.

"Change out of that ridiculous dress, I need you to sort through my mail, get the costume for the Monroe shoot tomorrow and check that you know all the times and locations for my appointments for the next few days. And leave your hair down."

I was left not knowing where I was or what was going on. Maybe I looked like an ex-girlfriend and was playing around with his mind. Oh well, screw him, I needed this job. So I set to work.

Just as I was sitting cross legged on the floor opening my sandwich for lunch- Edward had given me five minutes- someone buzzed the buzzer and Edward went to let them in. He came back looking furious and I stood up to see what the deal was- I hadn't missed an appointment had I?

But no, it was a young delivery boy with a huge bunch of flowers. I frowned in confusion, and then he stammered,

"Bella Swan?" My jaw dropped. _What_?

"Um, yes?"

"These are for you." I went and took them from him, and put them on the client coffee table. I went back to my sandwich on the floor, smiling, looking at the label.

_Dear Bella,_

_I hope you like them, look forward to seeing you tonight. I showed your photograph to our usual agents and they were very interested in you! And our funders think we made the right choice._

_See you tonight._

_James_

That reminded me- the portfolio. As I leaned over to get it out of my bag, Edward came over and sat down next to me, one of his legs bent with his arm resting on it so his body was facing me. I drew out the portfolio just as he began talking.

"Look, Bella, you better listen to me because I'll only say it once. Stay away from James. He's not good to women." I frowned. But when I glanced at him he looked vacant again, as if he hadn't just used such a serious tone to warn me about my love life.

I passed him the portfolio I made the night before. Then I saw the label on the side- Bridge Photos. I snatched it back, and swapped it for the other one I found in my bag. How did I manage to pick up two? I wondered as I passed him the right one.

"It's my portfolio." I mumbled, picking up my sandwich.

"The question is- what was _that_?" He asked, pointing to my bag where the other folder disappeared.

"It's nothing." I muttered, looking at my lunch. He shrugged nonchalantly, and opened the portfolio. I couldn't help peaking at him from under my eyelashes. He flipped through the ones taken in the apartment quickly. He stopped on the first photograph with Rose.

"Where was this taken?" He asked. I was prepared for this.

"A make-up shoot last winter in New Jersey. It's where I met Rose."

"Who was your photographer?"

"Chris Lutchmayer."

"He does make-up?"

"Sure."

"What brand?"

"Sophie Mariylx."

"Is that so?"

"You think I'm lying?"

"Show me the other portfolio, Bella."

"No, it's private. It's not mine. It belongs to a friend."

"Then where's the problem? I won't tell." He grinned at me- the first genuine smile I'd seen from him yet.

"Nope, you haven't even looked at my portfolio." He flipped through them quickly.

"You could have used more direction there… The lightings off here… Again, more direction… That's an okay one." He'd stopped on the last photo. "Rosalie Hale again. Who took this?"

"This was a group friends shot, I put it in because it shows versatile emotions. The others are more serious."

"Who took it, Bella?"

"My photographer friend." I lied, looking down.

"Can I see your portfolio?" I almost took the real one out but realised just in time, and looked at him in shock. Then discovered my mouth again.

"What do you mean?"

"The other portfolio, the one in your bag." He asked, holding his hand out. Ah well, I had an alibi for it now, and it might help to have a professional photographer's opinion.

He stroked the cover softly, smiling at it before opening it. A real warm smile lit his face as he flipped through them. He looked like… I don't know. Like he had found something he was looking for… or had just realised what he was looking for. I wished I could take a photograph.

"Why aren't there any photographs of you in here?" He asked testily, looking up without lifting his face from the photographs so a lock of hair fell into his eyes. I didn't like his tone. It was like he knew.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she's taken photos of Rosalie Hale and if you're her friend, and _you're_ a model she would have taken photographs of you too, right?"

I was about to answer but he carried on.

"And this photo, it was taken from here- just outside the door. I should have seen her before, right?" He showed me one panorama of the view from the staircase. I gaped, how stupid was I? And _had_ Edward ever seen me here?

"It's very good. I'd like to meet your friend. Could you bring her over?"

He had definitely figured it out. I should probably tell him, I thought, but then I would lose my job. I settled with lying.

"She's a busy girl." Edward handed me back the portfolio, then grinned again.

"Then tell me, Bella. What do you think of your friend's photographs? Do you like them?"

"Of course. She's my friend."

"Do you think she has talent? Does she want to be a photographer?"

"Yes she does." I blurted.

"Then why won't you… let me meet her?" He asked softly.

I wondered about asking what on earth he was getting at- he knew it was me now, I was sure.

"Why do you need models as assistants?" I asked bluntly.

"Pretty much for the reasons you saw yesterday- to model the shots for clients before the desired models come in." He answered honestly. Then he jumped to his feet and started barking orders at me.

"You've had your five minutes, now start work. We have the Maybelline shoot in two hours. The camera's better be ready, get clothes out and clear the changing room so the hair and make-up can work there." I threw my sandwich away, and started.

Three hours later I was handing a teary model tissue after tissue. I had seen a whole new side to Edward which was so different from the one I was beginning to see earlier, who was trying to find out more about me.

The model had been standing on the set, and I thought she looked fantastic, photo wise. The hair and make-up was perfect, her hair was backcombed and twisted yet somehow only one tendril curled down her neck so she somehow looked extremely elegant. Her make-up was incredibly scary, yet extremely glamorous. Somehow I knew she wasn't giving the camera quite the right angle, but I didn't like the way Edward was barking at her,

"Tilt your chin down. No- don't look down! Chin down! Now!"

"What's wrong with your face? You look miserable, I want scary, sexy. Narrow your eyes. No, now you look childish."

"Move your leg further back. Oh come on, not that far, it looks twisted! Come on, give me real aggression! You look like you're about to cry."

"Don't bring your shitty life into the studio- I don't want your emotion unless it's what's required in the shoot, and I don't see self-absorbed, miserable, self pity written here!"

Unsurprisingly after an hour of this the model's eyes ran over and she ran off the set crying. Edward stared after her, appalled and frustrated. Then he gave me a rude, pointed look like he was waiting for me to replace a broken lens that I'd dropped.

"Calm down, it's okay. He's like this to all the models," But I wouldn't personally know, I told myself. "You were doing an amazing job, it's the way he encourages the best out of people, to bring out real emotion. Try to channel this… these tears, into the aggression required for the shoot which you were doing brilliantly earlier, but you're just listening to him too much- his insults don't mean anything. You look amazing and the camera loves you, I could see the shots and your careers going to sail from this." She looked at me with spiky tears. "Come on, lets refresh you in make up and then put you back where you belong and you can kick the camera's ass." She smiled and so I took her to make up.

She grimaced at her reflection, then smiled at me.

"So what are you doing working here? Are you like a model?" I pursed my lips together and nodded, not trusting my mouth to lie. She didn't notice.

"Is that why he hired you? Does he like having pretty women around?" I nodded again. "Suits him. Little cock. But you really know what you're talking about, modelling wise. How long have you been modelling?"

"Um, two years?" Again, she didn't hear the doubt. The make up artist dismissed her and she got out of her seat without thanking her, sailing back into the studio and onto the set.

"You shouldn't be working for someone like him." She announced, regardless that Edward was standing right there.

"Is that so?" He asked angrily, glaring at his camera, then getting up and manipulating her, yanking her arms and head to where he wanted them.

"Someone's touchy." She said cockily. Then she made an amazing aggressive face, which looked amazing through the feed I had on the computer. Edward didn't seem to see.

"That was great, Kate!" I encouraged from the side.

"I'll tell her what looks good, thanks. You do your job, Swan." Edward snapped. "Look here, and tilt your head to your right a little. And try and look like you have some depth behind your eyes." He added spitefully.

After another hour of shooting Edward wrapped up. Kate gave me a big grin.

"Thank you Bella. I would have walked out on the shoot if it hadn't been for you." I smiled back, flattered. Then she turned to Edward, "and as for you, you're the rudest photographer I've come across and as soon as I'm famous enough to have people listen to me, I'll ruin your career."

"I won't hold my breath." He spat snidely.

"You shouldn't be working here, Bella. Go and live your dream." Kate finished, and waltzed off to get off the make up and hair. I felt like going after her, and trying to explain how Edward's attitude wasn't his character, it was just the way he got photos. But I wasn't sure any more. What if she was right? Should I be working here, with a man who acts like that? I shook off those thoughts as I cleared up, hurrying so I could leave in time to get to my date with James. At ten to eight I ran into the changing room to check out my hair and gaze at the dress, wondering if I should change back.

"Up or down?" I muttered to myself, holding my hair up. Edward walked in.

"What you doing? Vanity session?" He drawled. He was in a really bad mood.

"Sorry, but I thought I'd finished. Just trying to make myself more presentable." I snapped back.

"Listen, Bella. Don't go. James is bad news, he really is. And he only asked you out because he has a history with me and wanted to piss me off." He said seriously.

"Looks like it worked." I muttered, deciding to leave my hair down.

"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you."

The buzzer rang then, and Edward was out of the door in a second to answer it. I clenched my teeth- he _knew_ it was for me. I clipped my hair up and changed my shoes. A little more glamorous. When I came out I saw James in a crisp black suit with his top button undone, looking effortlessly gorgeous. My jaw dropped as I walked over. He was also looking at me appreciatively. I smiled at him and he took my arm to leave, taking me down to a limo downstairs. I couldn't believe my eyes- who thought barely a day into my new job and I would have a date who rides in a limo!

It was as I got in I realised I hadn't said goodbye to Edward. I hadn't even acknowledged him in my awe of James. But I forgot about it when James started asking me questions about myself and I forgot about everything else.

"How long have you been in New York?" He asked, looking straight into my eyes. He was sitting across from me, not wanting to interfere with my personal space.

"Not too long. I like it as a city, but it's really difficult to get a job. Everything's so glamorous and it's all about who you know." He grinned, and leaned forward.

"Well, it's a good thing you know me then, right?"

"That's not why I agreed to come, James."

"Why did you agree to come?"

"I'm interested by you." I shrugged and grinned. He returned it.

"What made you want to be a model?"

"I like the art of taking photographs, and my friends have always said I have the potential." This was an alibi Rose and Alice produced for me.

"I agree with them. And so do our usual agents, so I think you might have a job opportunity there!"

"Really?" I was surprised, but not really very excited. More really nervous for what happened when I got behind the camera and they found no talent.

"We're here." He jumped out and opened the door for me. I smiled at him, then gaped. It was a huge town house, with a special carpet rolled out and paparazzi buzzing around. I blushed as they spotted me with James, and he put his arm around me so my face was hidden into his shoulder. I stumbled a bit, but he supported me so it wasn't obvious.

"Thank you," I said when we got in. A man, I guess a butler or something, offered to take our coats. James took it off for me, and we went into a crowded lobby. People were not dressed too formal, but I could tell by the way eyes darted around that people were being judged for their clothes. I started to wish I had worn the dress.

James took me to a crowd of hot-shots and introduced me. I smiled at them shyly, blushing a little. Some took interest in me, and started to make small talk. Then suddenly one randomly threw something in that I didn't quite catch, all I felt was that James' arm tightened on my waist.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that?" I asked.

"I said, how do you know Edward Cullen? Because he's standing over there glaring at you." I snapped my head around, but he was talking to a random woman. I looked up at James, who was regarding him with a protective expression.

"He _never_ comes to these parties." He muttered. I'd been surprised to notice that he wasn't drinking. I'd followed his lead, and we were the only ones not holding champagne.

"It doesn't matter, does it? Do you want to go?" I asked.

"No, it's fine." He grinned at me. "But lets go out onto the balcony, there's a great view." He led me outside, where there was a huge space, with some people talking, but it was quite cold so there weren't many.

I shivered, and James took off his black jacket and settled it on my shoulders. We walked to the edge and I gasped. The view was beautiful. We were on the top floor, which was the fourth, and all the other residential buildings were below us so it felt like we were standing on a rooftop. And the skyscrapers lined the dying indigo sky, and with James standing close behind me… the atmosphere was amazing.

"Where did you grow up?" He asked me softly.

"A little town called Forks in Washington. Nothing like this!"

"Ah, a small town girl. Should've known."

"Am I interrupting?" Came a voice from behind us.

"Yes." James said without moving. I knew who it was, and though I had no idea what he wanted or what he was doing at the party, I didn't want to either so I shut my eyes and prayed he'd go away.

"I… There's… Never mind." And he was gone. I sighed in relief.

"Hear that?" James asked. I thought he was going to make a snide comment about Edward, but I was wrong. "The music?"

I listened, and sure enough I heard some light slow music coming from downstairs.

"Sounds like the party's starting… Do you want to dance?" He asked me.

"What, here?" I laughed.

"No, inside." He laughed as well, and I almost accepted. Instead I turned away and leaned on the rail.

"Nope. Dancing is really not my thing. I fall over a lot and generally look like a frog in a blender." He came and stood behind me again, his arm sliding around my waist.

"I'm sure I would make you look good compared to me." He murmured in my ear. "And you can't screw up slow dancing anyway."

"All right- but don't say I didn't warn you when you have a broken foot! These shoes are lethal!"

"I'll manage," he replied, leading me back inside and downstairs. Everyone was just holding each other and swaying, I didn't have anything to worry about. Except Edward. After two dances with James, he appeared again.

"Do you mind if I steal your date for a dance?" He asked James.

"I mind, but I think you'll have to ask her." He replied coldly, gripping me harder.

"I was going to take a break anyway. I'm going to the bar." I said, not meeting either eye as I disengaged myself and walked away. Why was I here? Was I some kind of prize between James and Edward? If so, this whole date was an insensitive competition on both their parts. I did ask for it, as I was the one who only agreed to piss Edward off… but I had started to actually like James a little, so I was a little insulted and decided I didn't want to be there anymore. I went to the front to get my coat and leave.

When I was in a cab I called home.

"Hello?" It was Alice.

"Hey, it's Bella. I'm coming home, is that all right?"

"Yeah, fine. How'd your date go? It's a bit early, isn't it?"

"Crap. I'm basically just being used to make Edward jealous- there's some kind of rivalry between them."

"Oh, that's horrible. Do you want us to come and pick you up?"

"Oh thanks, but don't worry, I'm already in a taxi." I sighed.

"Oh, Bells, you don't sound great."

"It's nothing, don't worry. I'm just a bit tired after a really long day and the party was full of really intimidating hotshots, you know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But don't mention that to Rose or she'll be stealing your date-"

"Hey!" I heard Rose yell. I laughed.

"Don't worry about it hun, we'll cheer you up."

We were sitting on a sofa, watching a chick flick, laughing at the male race about twenty minutes later when my phone buzzed.

_James_

_Did U leave? Did I do something to upset U? Im really sorry, please cal me._

Alice read it over my shoulder.

"What should I do?" I asked.

"Text a reply, be honest. Say that you don't like being a toy of jealousy, and can he please leave you alone."

"All right." I did so, and James called a minute after. Alice grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" She said. Her face frowned, listening, and then she put her hand over the receiver.

"He sounds pretty upset. He's being reasonable. Wanna talk?"

"Okay. What do I say?"

"He thought I was you, so say you couldn't hear him, make him regret what he did and listen to what he says."

"Hey James, I couldn't hear all of that, there's really bad reception here." I put it on speaker.

"Where are you?" He asked. Alice motioned to the flat and shook her head violently.

"I don't think that's any of your business." I answered flatly.

"What do you mean? What happened to you, Bella? Did I do something? I didn't do anything deliberately, and I'm really sorry. Can you at least tell me you're somewhere safe so I can stop worrying about you?"

"I'm fine." Alice turned up some music and yelled at me.

"Come on, we have to get back inside- that cute guy was asking after you!" She yelled. I laughed.

"Look, I've got to go."

"No, don't go! Where are you? What did I do? At least tell me so I won't do it again to someone else."

"Okay. I don't like being used to make someone else angry, or jealous. And I definitely got that impression from you and Edward."

James paused.

"I won't say that isn't true, but I really like you and I would have asked you out if it hadn't been for Edward. If you give me another chance, I'll show you… I'll take you somewhere he can't follow and show you it's not about him." Alice mimed putting her hand on her chin and thinking.

"I don't know…" I mumbled obediently.

"Please give me another chance, I really am truly sorry. I shouldn't have used you like that, but to be honest I didn't actually think he would turn up and I would like to make it up to you, even if you refuse to come out with me again. The agents I told you about are interested in you, and I won't deny you that chance just because you're angry at me. I'll send them your details if you like… and they will call you?"

"Thank you, that's very generous of you, James." Alice was punching the air.

"So, what about the second date? I understand if you don't want to come, and I'll send the details either way." I looked at Alice, and she looked up, pretending to think, for a long ten seconds, then nodded.

"Yes, I will. When do you want to go?"

"Uh, well I'll need to plan it a little, and find out when I'm free, so can I call you sometime?"

"Sure, that's fine."

"I'll talk to the agents again tomorrow. Goodnight Bella." I smiled, hung up, then Alice screamed at me,

"It worked! It worked! I'm a _genius_! Tell me you love me!" I grinned at her.

"It worked, you're a genius, I love you. Anything else?" I teased.

I got to work early the next morning. Partly because I _had_ to clear up, I couldn't work when it was this messy. But also I knew he'd be annoyed at me, so I might as well look good, having got there early. And I was pretty pissed at him for trying to use me to get at James last night, so I put my iPod in my ears full blast so I wouldn't have to acknowledge it when he came in. We had a shoot at 11.

After two hours I saw something move in the corner of my eye and assumed he had come in, but just continued to sort his files. It was only when he yanked my earpiece out angrily that I looked at him.

"I said, where are the sketches for the shoot today?" He half-shouted. I picked them up- they were right in between us- and handed them to him without a word. He stormed off, fuming. I bit back the urge to laugh as I continued to sort through the files.

The shoot today was for a perfume, and it was using a very similar set to the one yesterday. I'd already set it up, it was a grey brick wall. It was a pair shoot- the female model would lean back against the wall, the man leaning into her.

I had everything set up when the people arrived and started making up the models. Edward had me off my feet doing errands for him, and he was storming around but I never saw him getting much _done_. Finally we got down to shooting and he was just as horrible to this pair of models as he was to Kate yesterday. I felt like yelling at him.

"Pull her in towards you more, now look down at her… Don't leer- you look like a perve. Come on, a bit more oomph please. And don't you look at him like you're a stone in bed, assert yourself a bit more- you need to look sexy." He kept going at them, whatever they were doing it just wasn't right.

I could see what he meant to an extent, the photographs didn't hold anything special, but I didn't think nagging at the models was going to make a huge difference. He needed a different tactic, he needed to-

"Argh! Bella, come over here for a minute." He _was_ shouting now. He grabbed my wrist and hauled me up to the set. I looked around for something I hadn't fixed right, or whatever he was going to blame me for.

"Right, you two stand over there and watch what I want from you, okay?" Edward growled at the models, who went and stood by the camera.

"Bella, I'm going to use you to demonstrate, okay?" He told me. I was a little shocked, but before I could reply he pushed me against the set wall, one hand either side of me. One was behind my head, the other holding my elbow to the wall. He leaned right into me, talking as he did.

"See, you need to give the impression you've captured her, and you're really into her, but she still needs to have control so-" he lifted my arm so it was dangling carelessly over the shoulder further away from the camera, and flattened the other hand against the wall. Then he tilted my head towards him and resumed his earlier position of cornering me against the wall, and looked into my eyes.

He was very intense, I could hardly breathe. I gave him the look I knew he'd been trying to get from his model earlier, looking up through my lashes as if slightly afraid but parting my lips in lust. He crushed me further to the wall for a moment, and for a second I didn't think he was going to let me go- then he released me and walked back to his camera, leaving me a bit dazed. I got off the set quickly as he came back with the female model and did to her what he just did to me, telling her what expression he wanted, where to put her hands. Then he called me to go up onto the set with the male model.

"Hurry up, Bella, I haven't got all day. Right, lean against the wall, and you put your hand on the left side of her head against the wall, use your other hand to pin her to it. Hold her elbow- like that. Bella do what you did before with me, yes that's fine, now lean into her, as if you desperately want to take her right now, and Bella do the expression you did before…" He carried on that vein until he was convinced the model was 'feeling it' enough. I was 'feeling it' all right- the model was hot! And when I tried to show him that with my eyes, he gave me this teasing grin- and that's when Edward interrupted.

"That's fine, Bella get away now, and you can replace her now. Recapture that moment you had with me, and you can do what you were doing with Bella." They began again, and the photos looked a lot better now, chemistry was becoming evident as their positions got more and more intense, and the model kept using the teasing smile he produced on me.

"I'm sorry?" I asked. I swore Edward muttered something.

"Can't you try _not_ to flirt with every man who comes into the studio?" He muttered angrily, glancing at the model who had just winked at me.

"I didn't-"

"Don't give me that- you were out with James yesterday! Try and keep yourself under control when you're in here- or you're fired. Simple as that." He was still watching his camera.

"You were the one who told me to- unless you don't remember! You used me to demonstrate- and you did exactly to me what I did to him!"

"Are you trying to suggest I was flirting with you?"

"Not at all- the opposite! You wouldn't flirt with me, and that's why I'm saying what you were doing to me, to demonstrate, to help the models, was what I did to him. I just looked at him, that's all." I was really annoyed now- what was his problem? He didn't say anything, just snapped something at the models.

The shoot finished in another hour, and when I went into the changing rooms to put away some of the clothing the model spoke to me.

"He's quite a handful, your photographer, isn't he?" He said.

"Tell me about it. Nothing anyone does around here is right."

"He looks quite into you, though." My head snapped up.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on. He was staring at you all afternoon- and no photographer I've worked with has demonstrated on his assistant before!"

"Really? Maybe it's just him, that's why he wants models for assistants."

"You're a model?" Not again.

"Yep." I picked up the box I needed for tomorrow. "And I really think you're mistaken, I've only worked here two days."

"Nah, I usually get these things right. I can kinda tell. And he's really into you." I shrugged nonchalantly (I didn't believe him for a second) and sauntered out.

"Edward," I called, looking at the schedule for tomorrow, "Do you want me to come here in the morning or go straight to the location-" I checked the sheet- Virginia Beach- ouch. I'd need to get up shit early to be there at twelve o'clock. "eugh."

"How you getting there?" Edward asked, putting down the files he was carrying and turning to face me.

"Virginia Beach? I'm yet to work it out."

"How about, if tonight you help me load everything up, I'll come around your place tomorrow morning and pick you up and drive you, if you want." The male model was just leaving, heard this and smirked at me as he left. I narrowed my eyes at him, and Edward caught it and whipped around, in time to see the guy leave.

"What was the joke?" He asked.

"Nothing," I ducked my head under a desk, pretending to be looking for something. "If you could pick me up that would be great. What time do you want to pick me up?"

"Well it's about a seven hour journey, so half four?" I winced.

"Sounds… fun. How long will it take to load the stuff up tonight?"

"Not long if we both work hard." He tossed me the keys to his car. "Get the tripod in there, the reflectors and all the releases." I jumped to it- I definitely needed an early night.

His car was a small shiny Volvo, not too posh or shabby. The trunk was specially fitted with harnesses and straps to hold in all the equipment.

I was carrying a big box of spare batteries and lenses that Edward insisted on taking, carefully treading down the stairs that I'd once loved, when I heard a set of ominous clicks from above me. I couldn't lift my head without dropping the box, so I yelled,

"You better not be doing what I think you are, Edward!" I got to the bottom, and put the box down to crane at him. He was standing just outside his door, his hands behind his back and smiling casually.

"And what would that be?" He asked, grinning. I strapped the box carefully into the car, locked it, then sprinted up the stairs. Edward only had enough warning to back up against the balcony so I couldn't get at his hands. I put my hand out.

"Camera." He shook his head, smirking.

"Now. Let's play nice."

He brought out the camera he was hiding behind his back and snapped another shot of me before trying to hide it again. I grabbed his wrist, and tried to grab the camera.

"Oh, no you don't, this camera is prized equipment." He said, holding it above his head. I stretched up to grab it, saying,

"Then at least let me see the pictures you took- it's only fair!" He surprised me by bringing both his arms, encasing me in them, showing me the camera screen, flicking through the pictures. They were black and white, and I'd seen better, but he seemed to think that the way the light shone through the metal stairs over my hair and the box gave it an urban feel. He flicked through them, then looked at me.

I looked back. Something unspoken whispered through the air.

"You know what _would_ have been a good picture?" I asked.

"No," He mumbled.

"This." I said. I didn't need to motion to us, the atmosphere was such that any good photographer could sense the moment and want to capture it. The sun was just setting, leaving a glow over the water, and with Edward holding me in his arms, showing me his pictures, it was the perfect set up.

"Wait a moment," he said, leaving me to put the camera on the windowsill, setting it to timer and burst so it would take a continuous set of photographs with ten second intervals. He then grabbed another camera, wrapped me back into his arms and showed me the camera, like we had been a moment before.

It flashed.

He pulled us closer to the edge of the balcony, and closer to the wall.

"Laugh," he murmured in my ear. I smiled, remembering the moment a few seconds ago when I'd tried to grab the camera, then I laughed.

It flashed.

He span us around, so I was pressed against the wall. The camera was held in the hand closer to the camera, but neither of us were looking at it. He held it carelessly, and my hand was lingering on his. His other hand was holding my other to his chest. We looked at each other.

It flashed.

I took the initiative and grabbed his tie, which was loose around his neck, and pulled it off, laughing again in his shocked face.

It flashed.

I pocketed the tie. I don't know why.

He brought down his camera hand, then looked out to the river behind us, still lit by the setting sun. I followed his lead.

It flashed.

He then brought his camera around, pulled me back into his arms, and took a picture with his arms around me, so we were both taking the picture.

"Put your hands over mine." He asked. I did.

It flashed.

Then he rolled me around in his arms again, the camera behind my back, and just before the camera flashed-

He kissed me.

It flashed.

**Review- Edward is holding you tight in his arms, with the darkening sky behind you... he'll kiss you... But only if you review.**


	3. Garters?

**Chapter 3**

He carried on kissing me for a moment, then stopped, looking into my eyes to check it was okay, then released me and went to get his camera. He looked at the pictures, nodded, and went back inside.

I was completely dazed. What _was_ that? And what was it for? The hell of it? I guessed I took lots of pictures for the hell of it, but most had some degree of sentimental value. I loved to capture a moment between two people. I didn't even consider that photography could mean the same to him, he always insisted on making the model's hours with him such hell. But, I reasoned, his photographs were always fantastic in the end, I'd seen lots of them where the models looked otherworldly or like you were breaking in on a moment just by seeing it.

I walked back into the studio, and picked up a random album from last year he had out to show clients.

The first one was taken on a trampoline. The model looked like she was performing a ballet in the air, and completely relaxed, as if her natural realm of movement was in air.

The second one was of a couple dancing in the park. It looked like it was raining, and the man was holding onto the girl's hand so tight as she laughed, spinning away and looking outwards. He looked like his life was attached to his arm, and she looked like he made her as carefree as a bird in the sky.

The next one was a Elliot Erwitt inspired photograph that captured the divide between the black and white races. There was a young white boy with dimpled cheeks and thick chestnut hair falling in his eyes being pushed on a swing by a black girl in dungarees with braided hair. It was a beautiful childish moment, but still there was the edge that she was pushing him, he was higher than her… and it obviously also caught sexism as well. It almost made me well up.

It was an art, capturing photographs to intrigue the public, and every image fascinated me and all the different levels in it. He was a great photographer.

"Hey, Bella," Edward called. I looked up.

"Where do you live? I need to know if I'm picking you up tomorrow."

Oh, great. I was going to have to get up so quietly to stop Alice and Rose going berserk at a man picking me up.

"I'll write it down and leave it by your phone, okay?" I replied.

I blinked, shook my head and got up. I needed to finish loading stuff. And try and get home early so I could get to bed early and sleep- I had an early start tomorrow.

I had my phone set with my headphones so no one else would hear my alarm at its insanely early hour the next morning.

I tiptoed to the bathroom, taking care to shut the other bedroom door so Alice and Rose wouldn't hear me.

But it was after my shower that I made mistake. A typical Bella, I tripped over my feet in the kitchen, knocking into a door loudly.

"Bella?" I heard a sleepy voice call. I didn't reply. _Go back to sleep, please_.

Rose padded out in her pyjamas, eyes full of sleep.

"Are you all right, Bell? And what the hell are you doing up at this hour in the morning?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Getting a drink?" I suggested. She didn't buy it.

"Hey, hey, what's going on?" She was sounding more awake by the second.

"I have to get to work early-"

"Bella, cut out the crap, you're terrible at lying, and tell the truth before I call Alice." _Yep, definitely an awake Rose._

"We have a shoot in Virginia Beach today at twelve, so I'm leaving at half four-"

"How are you getting there?"

"I'm being picked up…" _Damn Rose- damn her!!_

"And _who_ is picking you up, Bella?" She asked shrewdly, her eyes narrowing but her lips curling in a smirk. A losing battle.

"Promise you won't tell Alice, please, Rose-"

"Who?"

"Edward…" I closed my eyes painfully.

"ALICE!!!"

"Damn you, Rose." I told her, sorting out my breakfast before hell descended.

"You'll thank me later!" She sang, going to inform Alice.

By the time half four swung by, I was dressed in skinny jeans and one of Alice's tailored shirts, my face coloured in subtle 'war paint'. They could have done worse- I'd managed to insist my hair be pony tailed and refused a skirt. The doorbell rang and Rose threw me in the bathroom as Alice answered the door.

They loved doing this. We'd had similar situations whenever any guy- including Emmett- came to pick up Alice or Rose, so we'd rehearsed it many times. The friends would answer the door, check out the guy, assess mentally his intentions and the honour of them, then call for the friend who would saunter out of the bathroom in knock-out clothes. They had never managed to do it to me, so this was an exciting first-time for them, even though I wasn't dating the guy.

But this was Edward, so obviously it wasn't going to work out well.

"Good morning- you must be Edward." Alice said sweetly.

"Does Bella live here?"

"Oh, yes." Rosalie must have come into view.

"Can she hurry up?" I closed my eyes. Edward would be proving what I had told my friends about his stroppy nature.

"Certainly, Edward." Rose said coldly. I opened the door and tried to look surprised.

"Good morning, Edward." I said. He was grinning, and I tried not to look alarmed.

"What's your name?" He asked Alice.

"Alice." He smirked at me, and I saw his move a moment before it arrived.

"Would you be Bella's friend the photographer, by any chance?" I snatched my bag off the chair nearby.

"Time to go!" I cried, shoving Edward out of the door. He was laughing. "Bye guys, have a good day!" I saw the look of bewilderment in their faces as I slammed the door.

"Good morning, Bella." Edward chuckled as we got into the lift.

I ignored him. I really had no idea what his game was. My phone buzzed.

_Rose_

_Iv met guys w beta mannas. I c wot u mean. X_

Then it buzzed again.

_Alice_

_Wot th hel was that abo? fotografa frend? ur th fotografa! XX ps hes so fit!_

Edward was trying to read over my shoulder, so I slammed it shut. It was really awkward being in a lift with him, we were too close.

He led me out to his car- a silver Volvo. I wondered why I'd never noticed it before. I was beginning to really dread this journey. I never knew where I stood with this man. He was so hot and cold, I never knew whether what I said would be taken as a joke or as an insult.

So when I got into the car, I took out my phone and texted my girls back.

_Tell you l8r. Urgh looong journey ahed._

There were a few minutes of awkward silence, where I took out a random sketchbook in my bag and began drawing random ideas for photographs. Alice had a new season coming out soon, it was based around that. I wanted the colours of the clothes to be reflected in the surroundings. She had a bold scarlet dress- that I was going to make her herself model, but I hadn't told her that yet. That was going to be shot in our flat near an open window for wind and I would put in a London black and white background except for a couple of red buses.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked.

"Drawing."

"Your friends seem… nice. Are these the ones that have been bullying you into slutty clothes?"

"The very same. But they don't bully… they believe it's for my own good."

"Why?"

"As all girlfriends, they want me to get a boyfriend." Then I realised what I said. "But I'm perfectly happy being a free bird. It's great."

"What about James?" I couldn't trace any kind of anger in his voice, which was good.

"He's fine. They can't wait to see him, but I'm just giving him a couple of dates for now."

"Are you still seeing him?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I glanced at him suspiciously. He didn't answer.

"What about you?" I asked. His jaw set. I was afraid I'd crossed the line, but after all, he had asked me.

"Long story."

"We have a long time."

"Don't want to- I can't talk about it." I nodded. I was lucky, I had no skeletons in my closet. The opposite actually- I'd never kissed anyone before Edward had kissed me the night before. He hadn't deepened the kiss at all- it was for photography purposes only, after all, but that hadn't stopped my heart jumping when his lips touched mine.

That was probably why it was a bit awkward in the car for me.

I went back to drawing. I had an idea about Alice's five new sundresses. They were all cotton vintage style with ruched touches and frill hems. So I drew a rough design of them in the garden of a park we often visited just outside New York.

I had discarded and re-drawn five of these sketches when Edward drew me back into conversation.

"Where are you from?"

"Um, Washington. What about you?"

"Chicago. How long have you been here?"

"About a year and a half now."

"So you know it quite well? Well enough to know St Michael's Park, I see." I blushed and shut the sketchbook.

"No, don't close it. What was it?"

"Ideas." I _so_ did not want to carry on this conversation.

"For what? Photographs?"

"Yeah, my friends wanting me to model her clothes."

"That model looked like Rosalie. And the one before-" He held out his hand for it but my grip on it tightened. "Fine. The one before looked like Alice. So why are you designing the advert?"

"I'm not- I'm just throwing around ideas for my photographer friend. I'm bored and we have a long journey."

"Well, we don't want you bored. Grab the file in the backseat." I obliged, and opened it. It had designer's sketches of wedding dresses. "Help me with ideas for the Vera Wang shoot."

"These are _Vera Wang_?" I gasped, looking again at the elegant designs.

"You should already know that. Haven't you got the releases signed?" I sighed.

"Not yet, they're at the end of next week!"

"Okay, okay. Anyway, any ideas?"

"Well, um," I flipped through the file. They were all vintage designs, with silk buttons up to the neck, long sleeves and gloves. About 1940s… I would have thought. The skirts were long and understated and belts that pulled the waists in elegantly. "They're gorgeous…"

"Any ideas?"

"Hang on, Einstein, thinking here!" I was wondering, what do you think of when you think 1940s? Club sedans, the original Rolls Royces… Sketchy adverts with big grins…

"We could- sorry, you could have a series of shots of a bride coming out and standing around an old car, like a sedan or rolls or something. You could try to recreate the 'Britain needs you' poster or something. You could obviously use old churches and gardens, or try to create an old London street, and have the bride running down it. And have a few bride and groom shots, where the groom is dressed in vintage groom clothing or even soldier's dress…"

"That's a good idea. I was thinking of basing the photos around details like the pearls and diamonds on the dresses, the diamond on the ring…"

"There's a ring?"

"Yeah, fifth page?" I found it quickly. It wasn't like anything I'd ever seen before. The diamond was circular- the description said Old Euro cut diamond 1940s engagement ring. The silver ring around it was embedded in diamonds, and it was set in double prongs which encased the rock in four grips. There were three more diamonds in the shoulders of the ring and then around the edge was a flowing pattern of cascading foliage.

"Whoa…" I couldn't think of words for it. I didn't want to guess how much such a ring could cost. But any woman having this on her finger was lucky.

"You like it?"

"It's gorgeous. Great idea, centring things around the ring. We could have some of the classic wedding shots where the bride has her ring hand on her grooms chest-"

"Classic means it's been done before, which means unoriginal and boring."

"O-kay, um… Some studio shots where the bride is lying down, so you can see her hands? Her holding things like flowers, shoes, garters-"

"Garters?" He burst out laughing.

"What's wrong with that?" I said, blushing.

"Aren't they meant to go on the bride's leg?"

"Well, yeah."

"So why is she holding them, how are we gonna get it in her hand?"

"Well, we can have some funny shots of her getting it off. And we can have some shots of the flowers as they leave her hand, from above and then the dress and veils are in the shots too, as well as the ring."

"Good idea." _Whoa, complement from Edward Cullen!_

"So, what got you into photography?" We both said together, and laughed.

"I'm not a photographer." I said, the words sounding painful even to me.

"Come on, you really don't need to lie about that any more. I don't actually know why you are, actually."

"Because you want a model assistant." I said, looking down.

"And you are a model as well. Trying to get into the business. Where's the problem?" I nodded, he was giving me an alibi. But I wasn't a model. And James and his agents were going to realise that as soon as I got in front of the camera next week.

"None, I guess."

"So, what got you into it?"

"I'm not sure. I'd always loved 'moments', you know- when there's just an atmosphere that you can just feel, whether you're part of it or not. So I began just trying to capture them. I've got some pretty weird looks when people have caught me catching them in candid shots- complete strangers usually."

"You make me almost ashamed that I went into fashion photography."

"I'm here too, remember?"

"So why are you in fashion photography? And why are you a model?"

"I really like fashion, my best friend is a breaking in designer, I love how photographs can sell things like clothes. And I can always do my other photography work outside fashion, but fashion is a good career for a photographer."

"And what about modelling?"

"Ah, ah, no, you answer my question first. What got _you_ into photography?"

"Well, it's not nearly as inspiring as your story. I was young, I liked glamour and beautiful women, my friend suggested this world as a joke- he was flipping his wrist around at the time- but then I thought- why not? I had an A in Art, I had a camera, so I started. I found the more I did it the more good ideas and pictures came out. So I stuck with it, and here I am."

"But you don't regret it?"

"No… but it has turned me into quite a loner, I'm afraid."

"Uh, why? I sort your post- you get about twenty party invitations a week!"

"What's the point in going to them? They're full of people who are in it for themselves, all fake smiles and big dresses. All their faces are pumped full of botox and if they're not shoving their beauty in your face to get a job they're looking down on you because that's what you're meant to be doing to them!"

"Why were you at that party the other day then?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I shrugged, dropping it.

I began sketching again, some of the wedding dress ideas.

The rest of the journey was long and boring. We stopped once, and I discovered that I could hardly move due to the lack of bloodflow in my legs. I tried to call Alice to tell her about my ideas for her shoot, but she was engaged.

Eventually we got there, half an hour early so we had plenty of time to set up. It was a group shot, and the models were arriving in dribs and drabs when someone poked me in the back.

"Hey there." It was the male model from the day before. I smiled brightly at him.

"Hiya! It's nice to see a friendly face!" Edward had been grumpy since we arrived. I hadn't worked out why yet.

"I guess we have a grumpy Edward Cullen as a photographer then."

"Yeah, sorry. I'm sorry, what's your name? I never heard it…"

"I'm Jacob."

"Ah, pleased to meet you, Jacob. I'm Bella. What's the deal with the shoot today?"

"I'm ashamed to say I don't know yet. I just heard a girl walk past talking about green hairspray, so I'm guessing its not going to be pretty."

"Green hair? Have fun with that!" I laughed, fetching the equipment out of the back of the car. He followed me and helped me.

"Don't laugh! Some of us can't run around for a grumpy scrooge to pay our dues, you know!" I laughed.

"That's not a very nice thing to say, and if my arms weren't full of camera I'd hit you."

Then I walked into Edward.

"Oh, sorry-"

"Having fun?" I shook my head, blushing. Jacob ducked his, laughing. I elbowed him.

"Hurry up, I want to start in an hour. You better get changed." He told Jacob, then walked off.

"Whose got his panties in a twist, I wonder?" Jacob asked.

"I think I know." I had just caught the eye of someone grinning at me- James.

It was going to be a long day.

"Is that James Dylos, the owner?"

"Yep."

"Do you know him?" James was waving at me, so I couldn't really deny it. I put down the stuff and waved back.

"Yeah, I'm kinda dating him."

"You serious?"

"What do you mean? Am I joking, or am I dating him seriously?"

"Well, the first, but you can answer the second if the answer's yes."

"Yes, I'm dating him, but no, it's not serious."

"Good. Heard he's shit with women. Was seen with Naomi Bright yesterday evening I think."

"Really?" _B**tard_!

"Yeah and I _think_- I'm not sure, it was very hush hush, but I think he had some sort of history with Edward Cullen."

"_He's gay_?!" Whooooa, hold _on_ a second!

"No! No, I meant they hate each other."

"Thank God."

"Yeah. Um, I think they had a fight over a girl. Famous one at that. Actress model. Met her once, but I can't for the life of me remember her name. Annoying woman… don't know what the fight was about to be honest, she wasn't worth it."

"What happened?"

"Well, I think, Cullen had been dating her for a while, they might have even been engaged. Her love life was always all over the papers, but this affair seemed like the serious one.

Then she got pregnant, I think. A lot of it was gossip, never confirmed. But suddenly, they broke up and the pregnancy was over and she was suddenly following James Dylos everywhere. And whenever they're in the same room… the tension is thick enough to cut it with a knife… gossip magazines dream, really! Well, I should go- see you later, okay?"

"Wait, what happened to the baby?"

"What baby? Oh, the pregnancy? It was just rumour, I think. James dumped her after a month of screwing her. And rubs it in Cullen's face at every opportunity. See ya!"

"Bye." I mumbled.

"Hello there." I spun around. James. Just the person I did _not_ need to see.

"Hi." I hoped my voice didn't sound too high. I was just adding the final bits to Edward's equipment. "Can you tell me something?" I asked, my voice shaking, whether from fear or anger I couldn't tell.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well, two things. A) What the hell is going on between you and Cullen?" I was trying to keep my voice down.

"What's he told you?" I kept my mouth shut and just glared at him, figuring this would be more effective than telling him I knew nothing.

Just then Edward passed and started adjusting lights nearby. James leaned in to whisper in my ear- a movement that Edward's eyes snapped up to notice.

"Whatever he's told you, it's shit. She was never pregnant, and if she was it wasn't mine. I did play around with her at the awards, and I didn't use her to annoy him. We grew apart, I didn't break us up with a text message. I did not start her on drugs, and I was not the guy pictured screwing her in that club downtown!"

Whoa… That girl had some serious shit going on.

"The other thing I needed to ask you."

"Yeah?!" James was really worked up, he was practically shouting. I flinched- I really didn't want to be in the middle of a shouting match here… Someone came up behind me and put their hand on my shoulder.

"Is there a problem here?" Wait- I know that voice!!

"EMMETT!" I screamed, spinning around and wrapping my arms around his neck. I had never been so relieved to have someone butt into my conversation. I whispered in his ear,

"In middle of scary conversation, get me out please!" He set me back on my feet.

"I'm afraid, Mr Dylos, that Bella has just received an emergency phone call from inside and your presence has been requested at the car park- something about not signing in?" James cursed and stormed off. I sighed in relief.

"That was awkward. Thank you! I can't thank you enough! He was just ranting on about an ex-girlfriend, and he's been seeing someone else, and suddenly I'm in this world of celebrity gossip and scandal and it's all-"

"Was he talking about Gianna Simone?" Another voice said.

"Oh, god, not you too." I muttered, turning around to see Edward Cullen. He also looked very annoyed.

"Edward, my man! What's up?"

"That light needs to be brighter, that battery needs replacing and you need to adjust the set according to the designer over there, Bella. Go." He snapped.

"Hey, Edward, man, be reasona-" Emmett started as I walked away.

"And Bella- Gianna is none of your business and if you ever mention her again you will lose your job, got it?" I nodded and carried on, hearing Emmett's disapproval behind me. What was with these men? I didn't bring her up to start with! I just landed in Scandal Land!

A couple of hours later we were shooting the scene. It would have been a beautiful setting for me- I loved watching Edward shoot when I thought the photo was going to be a success. But he was still in a foul mood. Luckily Jacob kept coming over to talk to me in between shots.

Surprisingly Edward wasn't being too nasty to the models. There was one face I knew among the group- a model called Tanya Denali. The way I kept catching Edward glancing at her I suspected he had a little crush on her.

I felt a bit annoyed, I don't know why because I obviously had no right to Edward, but I felt we shared a moment last night, and… I just thought maybe there were feelings there. I didn't expect anything to happen or anything, I just thought… Ah well.

This girl was beautiful anyway. They had her in beautiful clothes with huge dark hoods, out of which her blonde curls cascaded. And from the way her beautiful dark eyes kept glancing up at him, I could guess the feeling was mutual. I was very surprised when she came up to me during the shoot when Edward had gone to get a drink.

"Um, Bella, isn't it?" I was completely taken aback. First, she had heard and listened to my name, and second, she seemed really shy! I had seen her on the cover of Company- and she was biting her lip as if nervous to talk to me.

"Yeah," I smiled, despite my catty thoughts earlier, "what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong… Um, I was just wondering if you could give the photographer my number? Do you think that's okay?"

"I'm sure that's fine." I assured her. I actually had no idea how it would go down, but I didn't want to say that. But wait a minute… "Weren't you dating Jared someone- Leto?"

She laughed.

"No, no! We were just friends." I raised an eyebrow. "Close friends, okay? But nothing really happened… we were both on the rebound. Anyway, you'll give him my number?"

I swallowed.

"Sure." She looked at me shrewdly.

"Do you… I mean, are you…?" She tailed off, biting her lip. I pretended to look shocked and laugh it off.

"Oh, me? No way. I'm seeing someone else, it's fine. He's just my boss." Not quite true, but I had been kind of seeing James… I didn't know if that was still happening. I didn't like his outburst a few minutes ago.

"Okay!" The smile she gave me was dazzling and breathtaking. What was I thinking? Of course Edward would go for someone like her.

"Bella- I told you to change the lights!" Edward called, sounding angry. Tanya slipped a piece of paper into my hand and I smiled at her before running off to change the filter. I pocketed it.

The rest of the shoot went fine, and I was surprised to find Jacob leaning against Edward's car, and he helped me get the keys out of my bag and load the stuff.

"Um, so Bella. I was wondering if you were seeing anyone?" He asked. I smiled, surprised. I hadn't realised he was interested.

"Well, I'm kind of just dating at the moment. Nothing serious." I grinned at him, to show him I wasn't rejecting him.

"Oh, right, well, would you go out with me sometime?"

"Sure. I'll have to check my diary though-" I fiddled in my bag. "Damn it- I must have left it with Edward's stuff in his file- um- can I just-"

"No, no, it's fine. Can I have your number? I'll call you, how's that?" I smiled again. I really liked this guy.

"That'd be great. Here." I fished out a piece of paper from my bag and scribbled it down. He grinned at me, and his smile filled his whole face.

Then someone cleared their throat. I turned away, blushing and embarrassed. Edward.

"Right, you ready to go?" I turned back, seeing he had the files under his arm.

"Yep, sure. Okay, well, see you Jacob!" I said, waving as I got into the car.

"I'll call you!" He called after me. Edward shot out of the car spot a little fast.

"What was that about? I thought I told you not to flirt with the guys on set?" I sighed. I knew this was coming.

"Hey, I know you're my boss Edward, and you're looking for a reason to fire me, but I'm not terrible at this job, don't pretend that I am. It's been a long day and I made a friend. That doesn't seem so terrible to me, and you're not my father, so you can't tell me who to date."

"You're dating him?"

"Oh my God," I muttered. "I might do, all right? I don't know yet. Oh yeah, and by the way, I have something for you," I said, raising my butt of the seat so I could dig out Tanya's number from my pocket. "Tanya Denali's number."

"Really?" He seemed generally shocked. "Have you been pimping me out?" I looked at him, shocked, and he seemed serious. I couldn't tell if he was mad. But then his face relaxed into a grin.

"Joking, Bella!" I laughed.

"That wasn't fair. I wasn't actually, she just came up to me. She seems really nice."

"A model? Nice? And I swear last time I saw her she had some punk singer on her arm?"

"Jared whatshisface? I asked, apparently that was all press. Anyway, gonna give her a go?" He looked at the slip of paper in my hand for a minute.

"Um, I'd feel better if you looked at the road, Edward." He groaned and pushed his eyes back as if he was really tired.

"We're on a motorway, no problem. You think I should?" This time the penetrating gaze was on me, and I got worried about the road again.

"Please- eyes- road!" I laughed. He complied.

"Answer?" I sighed. I didn't actually want him dating anyone, but he was clearly out of my reach- boss-wise, looks-wise, talent-wise, glamour-wise… And Tanya was nice enough so…

"I say, you never know until you try! When was the last time you dated anyone?" His jaw clenched. "I didn't mean to pry, Edward, I'm sorry,"

"No, it's fine. It was that Gianna woman. End of story."

"That's fine."

Awkward silence…

We did get back to talking again, but there was something missing. We didn't talk about anything important, it just seemed a bit lacking when we'd had all the photography stuff this morning.

Then my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Bella, it's James."

"Oh. Hi."

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry about earlier. I'd just had reporters asking me about it when I went for a smoke outside, and I was a bit wound up. Did I offend you or anything?"

Okay, this guy could be sweet sometimes.

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Can I make it up to you?"

"What d'you have in mind?" I caught Edward's frown out of the corner of my eye.

"You free tonight?"

"Um, I'm not sure. Edward, am I free tonight?" That was a mistake. Both James and Edward had a sharp intake of breath.

"You're with Edward?" at the same time as "Is that James or Jacob?"

"Hang on, whose Jacob?"

"Please, one question at a time. Yes, I'm on the phone to James, we don't have anything on tonight do we?" I asked Edward. I knew there was an evening do coming up, and I didn't know if he wanted me to go.

"You should know, you're the assistant, Bella." I dug in his file for my diary. I flipped it open. There was some magazine fundraiser. I didn't need to go for that one. In fact, I didn't think Edward was going.

"There's Mask's fundraiser, but I didn't think I needed to go to that. So I'm free?" I asked. Edward's hands tightened on the steering wheel.

"I was going to ask you if you could come to that, actually."

"Really?" I was surprised. This had certainly been one first week! I didn't have anything to wear!

"Yeah, didn't I mention it?"

My attention was then drawn to my phone again, where James was mumbling,

"Bullshit. He just doesn't want me taking you out. It's fine, go. But I'll be there, so I'll see you then, okay?"

"All right. But I don't want a repeat of last time, okay?"

"Point taken. I'm sorry about that. See you soon, okay?"

"Yep. Bye."

I shut the phone.

**You're alone in the car with Edward, who's bribing you... he'll take you to the Mask's fundraiser... But only if you review!**


	4. Take off your shirt

**Chapter 4**

"Last time?" I turned on Edward.

"You know you said your personal life- your history with Gianna- none of my business? Neither is my relationship with James, okay?" I was expecting him to fire me, but he nodded.

"I'm sorry. I guess you're right. And I should've told you earlier about the do tonight."

"That's fine. I'm going to be exhausted tomorrow though. This has been such a busy week! _And_ I don't know what to wear!" Edward laughed.

"I have an idea. There's a dress that wasn't used for a shoot a couple of months ago that you could wear."

"A dress? How bad is this 'do'?"

"They have it every year. You'll regret it if you don't get… glammed up."

Oh dear. Social pressure.

"Why do I need to go again?" I put my head in my hands. I was wondering if I could somehow ask Alice if she had a last minute benefit do makeover up her sleeve.

"Because I've asked you, of course. Do you have any dark blue shoes that would go with this dress?"

"I haven't seen it yet!"

"Okay, rephrase. _Any_ blue shoes?"

"I'm sure Alice has some somewhere. Fashion designer, it's kind of her job to have everything up her sleeve. This party thing starts at seven, right?" I checked my watch. "Crap. No way am I going to have enough time. We're going to get back at seven."

"Okay, we'll be a little late. Is an hour enough?"

"Nowhere near, but it'll have to do. Can we drive a little faster?" I started texting Alice.

_MAJOR FASHION DISASTER!! Been askd 2 glam party 2nyt. Hez givn me 1 hr 2 get rdy. :O x_

"Does it have to be me to accompany you? I can ask Alice if she'd go, she'd be ready by the time we got back and-"

"Nope. _You're_ my assistant. You're coming. An hours fine, you don't need much." I tried not to take that as a complement. "We'll drop by the studio, unload, then I'll drop you back at yours to get ready, okay? With the dress."

Sounds great.

An hour for Alice to Barbie me up and interrogate me about my extremely fit boss.

And sure enough, that's exactly what happened. The dress was beautiful, I was surprised he was letting me wear it. An elegant indigo blue satin trumpet gown, with a chiffon halter bodice with a ruffle trim and a natural waist with a tie sash.... Christ, I'd been around Alice too much and was getting the hang of all this shop talk!

Alice gasped when she saw it.

"I had a dress lined up, but this is fantastic! Where'd you get it?" I pointed out the window to wear my boss was driving away. "About that-"

"Hey, hey," I put my hands up, "lets get into the emergency makeover before we start interrogating please. You have a lot of work to do. Any shoes?"

"Certainly. You're right. You'll talk while I do your hair. Okay, so these, these, these, these, those, these or these?"

"How come you have so many indigo shoes? I like the flats."

"I knew you'd say that, but no girl wears flats to these occasions. Be serious. Okay, take out the flats." I pointed at the smallest heels. "Okay, they'll do. I was hoping you'd be clever and pick these with the chiffon detail…" Alice pouted but I shook my head. "Fine! I pick jewellery. I have a perfect little necklace…" She picked out a lilac and blue large teardrop shaped necklace and a matching bracelet and ring.

"Seriously, Alice, where does this come from?"

"Sit. Hair first." I sat.

"Right, now are you sure you're not having any impure thoughts about your boss?"

"None whatsoever."

"Right, _I_ believe you. Remember we have a whole hour and I'm the one holding the straighteners and eyelash curlers." She said sarcastically.

"Fine. If I say now, will you drop it?"

"Aha! Say what? I smell tro-ou-ble!" I hit her arm where she was, indeed, straightening my hair and loading it with products.

"Nothing. He's way out of my league so I'm not going there. But he did kiss me yester-"

"_What_?" Alice dropped the can of hairspray, picked it up and sprung back up, astounded.

"You kissed your boss? After only a day of working with him? This guy you hate!? Who apparently soo gets on your nerves?" She began raking a hairbrush painfully through my hair.

"And you didn't tell us? I have to tell Rose!"

"No! That's why I didn't tell you. It's no big deal, it was for photography purposes." She had her phone in her hand.

"You have thirty seconds to explain why it was not a big deal or I'm calling Rose and telling all. We don't do secrets here."

"Okay, okay. Um, I was packing stuff in the car and I heard him taking pictures of me so I ran up and tried to grab the camera but I couldn't, and um, then he showed me the pictures, but we were standing kinda close and the lighting was great, so I mentioned it would make a nice photograph and then he set one up and put it on burst-"

"What's that?"

"Where it takes a series of pictures in a row. And then he pulled me back to him, and we posed for a couple of pictures, looking out etc. And then he kissed me. That's all. For the last picture. No big deal."

"How long?"

"Couple of seconds, tops." Okay, I lie. At least ten.

"Tongue?"

"No-"

"He was holding you against him?"

"Kind of but it wasn't-"

"He started it?"

"Yes."

"Butterflies?"

I closed my mouth stubbornly. She twisted my hair painfully into a French knot.

"Ow- okay, okay, maybe. Maybe butterflies. But it wasn't much of a kiss and I don't like him, okay? He's just gorgeous, that's all."

Alice dropped it then, and started telling me about some cute guy who she met out today. I sighed, wondering when to tell her about Jacob. After the first date, I decided.

My phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Bella, Edward here."

"Oh, hey Edward."

"Speakerphone!" Alice mouthed. I complied.

"Where's my tie?" Edward asked. _Shit_. Alice burst out laughing.

"Which one?"

"My only one, the one you took yesterday."

"You took a tie?" Alice mouthed.

"Maybe." I mouthed back, grinning.

"Um, I think I must have put it in my bag by accident. I'm really sorry- you can come up and get it when you collect me. Is that all right?"

"Just annoying, that's all. Don't do it again."

"I'm sorry- accident, I promise. How did those pictures turn out by the way?"

"They're great. Just uploaded them now actually. The-"

"Um, sorry, but Alice is threatening to burn me with straighteners unless I get off the phone now and let her work her magic. Sorry. And about the tie."

"Don't do it again." He hung up. I sighed.

Alice brought down the straighteners from where she'd been waving them about.

"He blows hot and cold, doesn't he?"

"Tell me about it. Seriously."

"What's this about a tie? And where is it?"

"I stole it in one of the photographs yesterday. And then I might have hidden it. Well, pocketed it."

"Aah. Why?"

"Don't know. Don't look in to everything, okay, Alice? There's nothing there. And he's going to be taken soon anyway."

"Then why is he taking you tonight?"

"Because I'm his assistant! And it was that, or let me go out with James. And he hates James."

"Okay… whatever. Now, make-up."

We had to shut up for the rest of the time, and suddenly I had ten minutes and Rose was home and I was left trying to squeeze into the dress, put on the shoes and necklace and stuff. Then the doorbell rang so they all ran off.

"Hey, someone come do me up please!" I called. I couldn't reach the zip at the back of the dress.

Edward came in. I turned away, embarrassed. He came over and zipped up the dress, then clasped my necklace on for me and put my hair back over my shoulder. I didn't know what to say, so I didn't, just grabbed my bag and left the room.

Alice and Rose were standing very close to the door- eavesdropping?- and I gave them a glare because I knew they'd forced Edward in.

"Have fun, Bella!"

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"Alice, nothing fits in that category!"

"True. Do everything I would do!"

"I am not going to have you two find me outside, completely off my head and chatting to a lampost about seagulls tonight so don't get your hopes up."

"That was one time-" I shut the door.

"Some friends, huh?" Edward laughed. I eyed him. He'd been mad at me when he called, now he was mellow again. I fished the tie out of my bag. He put it round his neck and attempted to do it up, pathetically.

"Let me." Sighing, I moved his hands and did it for him.

"It's not my fault- I need a mirror. Come on, let's get this over with."

"Remind me why I'm going again?"

"Cause I asked you and I'm your boss."

"Right." I said, getting into the taxi. Why did it feel like I'd been working for him for years?

The taxi pulled up outside and we got out to a flood of paparazzi and flashes. I walked ahead of Edward, so no one got the wrong idea. I didn't want to become the next Gianna. But those hopes were dashed when James grabbed my arm on the steps when I almost tripped. All the cameras turned and I hurried inside before greeting him.

"Nice entrance!"

"Thanks, James." I rolled my eyes. Then Edward came in, and I walked over, leaving James.

"What do we do now?"

"Mingle and dance occasionally."

"Sounds like hell. Oh- there's-" I had just spotted Jacob- what was he doing here?

"Will you dance with me?" I turned and Edward was looking at his shoes.

"Um, I'd like to say yes, but I can't dance. No offence."

"I saw you at the last party. Dance with me." I then caught the eye of Tanya Denali across the room, waving at me. It wasn't fair.

"Look, there's Tanya. Dance with her. I can't dance to save my life, and she's really interested in you." Edward grunted and moved off. I went to greet Jacob. He smiled brightly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I know the DJ, he got me in. Fancy a drink?"

"I'm fine, thanks." I was wishing I hadn't come.

"You look beautiful in that dress." I wanted to deny it- I didn't like complements.

"Thank you, Jacob."

"Feel like a dance?"

I laughed. It was a lot more tempting to dance with Jacob, who wouldn't laugh at me when I fell. I looked over at Edward, knowing he'd be annoyed if I started dancing right after turning him down.

"Come on, he's your boss, but he doesn't own you. Dance with me." Jacob slipped his hand on my waist and what could I do? He led me to the floor and began to dance with me. Luckily a slow song had come on, which didn't ask for me to do much except have my arms around his neck and sway.

I spotted a few famous faces in the crowd which surprised me somehow. This didn't feel like my life.

"This feels unreal." I murmured.

"What does? Being here or dancing with me?"

"The fact I'm dancing at all, for one thing!" I laughed. Then I saw Edward's face as I brushed past him. He wasn't looking at me, but at Tanya, who was holding onto him shyly as they danced.

After that song I carried on dancing with him. We went to the bar after, and ordered a couple of drinks as we watched the rest of the party dance elegantly, recorded by one photographer wondering around with a huge camera. Edward then came over with Tanya, and he was laughing with her and smiling. He ordered her a drink, then turned to me fractionally and muttered 'Thank you' before giving Tanya her drink and they walked off.

I smiled. He was obviously having a good time, I was annoyed at him for forcing me to come, but it meant I could spend more time with Jacob.

Just then, James came up to me.

"Fancy a dance?" He asked.

"I really can't dance- I hate it!"

"I saw you dancing with Mr Black over here, why not dance with me too? Unless… are you two together? Do I have to ask for his permission?" I frowned at his assumptions, and Jacob quickly shook his head, his smile gone.

"Of course not. Dance with her, Mr Dylos." I didn't like that. Surely I could say who I wanted to dance with? But no, I was being brought to the floor by James who then began to dance with me.

The music was faster than the last time, and so the dancing required a bit more skill. James held me against his chest, and moved his hips with mine so it was very easy to follow him. I glanced at some of the other couples, who were being dipped and spun. James laughed and slowly lifted his arm to spin me, and I span, feeling awkward and watching my feet. He laughed and brought me back to him again.

It was nice dancing with him, he was a better dancer than Jacob, but it was still awkward with him, and being with Jacob had been effortless. So when the song finished, I excused myself and went to the bar to get a drink. I waited until James had found another partner, then walked back to the dancefloor.

A man in a black tux walked up to me and offered me his hand.

"Would you care to dance?" I blushed slightly at the formality, and his very attractive accent. I nodded and put down my drink.

This man was an even better dancer than James, and I didn't feel awkward or even look at my feet. He talked to me while we were dancing, and made me laugh. He was very good looking, with a cheeky grin and blond hair that kept falling in his eyes. I was about to ask if we could dance again, when Edward tapped me on the shoulder.

"Bella? I was going to give Tanya a lift back, do you want to come with us or can you get a lift later?" I saw Tanya standing slightly back, smiling at me. She looked stunning. I didn't want to intrude on their time, but I didn't know how I'd get back.

"Look, I'd need to see if my flatmates can-"

"I'll take you back, Bella. If that's okay." My dance partner offered. I smiled at him.

"That would be great." I said. Edward gave the man a glare.

"It's okay, man, I won't try anything. She can text you when she's got back okay, if you're worried."

"Okay. Thank you, Bella." He then walked away with Tanya, who gave me a quick grin of gratitude.

As I danced more with him, I learned more about him. He was a fashion designer, working for Abercrombie and Fitch. I almost tripped when I heard that.

"You're not serious?"

"I'd love to start my own label, but I figured I'd get some experience first. So I-"

"But, Abercrombie and Fitch, already? That's-"

"They aren't the kind of style I want to go into, but they pay well…"

"I bet they do!"

I got on really well with him. And it wasn't uneasy at all. When the time came to take me home, he did it graciously and respectfully, even reminding me to text Edward.

"Oh, damn it! I've lost my keys." I said, fumbling around in my bag, as he opened the car door for me.

"Sorry?"

"I can't find my keys. Don't worry, my flatmate will let me in." I pushed the buzzer. Alice came down to let me in, and then caught sight of my friend.

"This is my flatmate, Alice Brandon. Alice, this is-"

"Jasper. Jasper Whitlock." He drawled in his southern accent, his honey blond hair falling into his dark grey eyes as he drew Alice's hand, which she had held out, to his lips and kissed it, not breaking her gaze.

Alice smiled shyly, something I had never seen before, and drew a breath.

"How did you two meet?" She asked.

"I offered to give Bella a lift home when her boss left." He answered. I quietly stepped into the flat, to give them privacy. I took out my phone and texted Edward.

_Home safe and sound. Hope you had fun with Tanya._

Rose wasn't in. I slipped off my dress and changed into my pyjamas. My phone buzzed.

_Good to hear, thank you. Insulted that you wouldn't dance with me, but grateful you introduced me to Tanya. Hope you had fun with your partner._

I sighed and started sketching in my book.

Then I turned on the TV.

Then I started reading.

Turned on the TV again.

Painted my nails.

Sketched some more.

Looked through some old albums.

Finally, at 12.45 Alice came back in. They'd been outside for almost three hours. She had a huge smile on her face.

"You can use anything from thumbscrews to alcohol, but I'm not saying a word." She mumbled, and ran to her room.

I laughed, and crept to her room. I started scratching my nails on her door.

"Bella, stop it! That's creepy and I'm not going to say anything!"

I started whistling through her keyhole, and using my foot to thump against the door.

"Bella! Please! Jasper said it's rude to try to force yourself into someone's home!"

"And why would he say that?" I whispered in a creepy voice.

"Because he was hinting that he wanted to come in, but he wasn't going to because he didn't want to intrude on my space." I carried on with the creepy noises. "That's a good sign, isn't it?" I started violently pushing the handle of her door.

"Bella! Stop it! It's a good sign, isn't it? Talk to me- I need advice! I really like this guy!"

"And why would that be?"

"He's so perfect for me! I can't help feeling we would be amazing together, you know? Even his job, I can see us working together, I can see us and everything together, you know?"

I stopped with all the noises.

"Bella? What do you think? Did you like him?" She opened the door slowly. This shy, unsure girl was so unlike my best friend. I grinned. "You must have trusted him if he drove you home, right?" I said nothing. Alice then clapped her hand over her mouth. "Shit!"

"I'm not going to say anything!" I mocked. "I think I heard everything I wanted to hear!" Alice moaned but smiling. "He's lovely, Alice. I really liked him. And, just so I can rub it in your face when you get married, I set you up. I didn't lose my keys." Alice grinned at me and gave me a hug.

"Look," she held up a bit of paper, "I got his number!"

"So he _is_ interested! Guys only ask for numbers if they are interested in your looks, so they can call you for sex, and give you their number when they are serious, so they can find out if you like them, which you prove by calling them."

Alice's smile went ear to ear. "Can I call him now?! I'm interested!"

"Not at one in the morning, Alice."

"Fair point. When do I call him?" I laughed.

"Alice, you are _always_ the one giving me and Rose advice. What happened?"

"_Jasper happened_. What do I do?"

"Look, we'll discuss in the morning, when Rose is back. 'Cause she doesn't want this conversation without her, neither do you, and I'm really tired, and my boss is going to want me up normal time tomorrow, so good night."

In the morning we discussed the best time for Alice to call Jasper, and decided that the following evening would be ideal. Edward seemed quieter during work. He seemed happier, I think, but I didn't ask- especially as he was giving me so much to do it was insane.

That night I got back from work to find Alice almost in tears she was so happy. I walked in to find two beautiful bunches of flowers. One had beautiful snow-coloured waxy roses, bursting from each other in a creamy bouquet wrapped with pearly crepe paper. Then there was the other, thornless red roses, tall, strong and sturdy. Alice had already put these in a vase.

"What's all this?" I asked.

"These are from Jasper. That one's for you." She pointed at the white bouquet. I looked at the label.

_I didn't want you feeling left out… Thank you for the other night, and for introducing me to Alice. Jasper._

"He's amazing, this guy! These are beautiful! Wait till Rose sees! Have you called him yet?"

Alice shook her head.

"I'm so nervous, you know. What if it's not like last night? What if it's really awkward? Maybe I should wait…"

"Hey! Alice- he sent you flowers! You owe him a call! And what's with this shyness? You're usually at the top of your game with guys! You always tell me and Rose how to handle calling them."

"I know… but with him, it's different. I feel… I feel like he might be the one." I was surprised at that, but Alice had never been wrong. She'd also never sounded serious about a man before, always out for a good time. So I said nothing.

So she called him, and she got a date. And so Rose and I dolled her up, and she went out. She didn't spill details this time, but she was glowing when she came back.

Edward was working me hard in the studio, I came home too tired to return either James or Jacob's calls. But James had texted me some of the details of my modelling job for him.

I had transformed Edward's studio. Now everything was accessible, I could find everything he asked for, replace anything out of date, find spares of everything if anything was broken… I had the place sussed. Every time he threatened to fire me (every day still, though admittedly with dwindling conviction) the little voice in my head would laugh and say 'Fire me and you won't have a clue where to find your stuff!'

The side of Edward which treated me like an equal human being, disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. He hadn't asked me a single personal question, from how I was to who I was dating, since the night where I met Jasper. I didn't either, but I knew he was seeing Tanya. He was keeping it quiet because her success was building and they didn't want any media coverage, but I was his assistant and I could work it out. It didn't mean he had to treat me like shit though.

"Urgh, he knows I do my job well, you know? I just don't know what I ever did to piss him off. He's hated me from the minute I walked in his door, and I just don't know why. He said he hated female assistants in general, because he didn't trust them, so I put that down to him disliking women as a whole, but he doesn't have any objection against Tanya…"

"Neither do you, right?"

"No, no, she's lovely. But I wish he'd just be civil to me, you know? I do my job well, he knows he doesn't have to be a prick to get what he wants, but he still does. And if I've done everything I have to, and I'm tired, he won't let me just sit down for a second of rest, suddenly the floor needs swept, or he needs coffee, or the toilets need to be cleaned-"

"Seriously? He makes you clean the toilets?"

"Yes! He did that today- the clients need clean facilities, apparently. He's trying to make me quit- still!"

"That sucks…" Rose said. Alice hadn't said anything over the whole conversation. She was staring at the phone, willing it to ring.

"Oh, yeah, and guess who we're shooting tomorrow?"

"Queen of England?"

"Nope."

"It was worth a shot. Who?"

"Gianna."

"Really? I didn't know he did that high profile stuff. What's it for?"

"Vanity Fair. It's going to take up the next few days."

I was secretly really dreading this shoot. We were shooting on location in a swanky restaurant in the centre of town. I had suggested that Gianna pose on the piano there when Edward and I went to check it out.

So that's why I was now standing, adjusting the lights around the piano pointlessly, waiting for Gianna to show up. There were costume and make up people waiting around for her, and we were running late.

Finally Gianna showed up, in a flurry of paparazzi attention. She immediately flew over to Edward, and kissed him on both cheeks, saying in a husky voice how much she had missed him. Then she submitted herself to the beauticians, and they took another hour to get ready.

Eventually she came out, her long chestnut hair shining and catching the light with a golden quality, her eyes made larger and smokier. She wore a black knee-length skirt with swirling red detail, with a silk red shirt which clung to her curves, causing her chest to spill over the top. She climbed on top of the piano, with difficulty due to her tall black heels. The man pretending to be the pianist sat down on his stool, and I perfected the light around them for a bit.

Edward seemed almost reluctant to give her direction. He didn't look himself. This shy man holding his camera was nothing like the man I knew who normally dominated the set and pissed everyone off.

"Could you please bring that leg down- rest the toe of your heel on the piano lid. Bring your other leg up, lean towards the camera. Straighten your shoulders. Smile." The photo looked awkward. Not to mention, the slutty silk shirt looked like it was going to burst.

To my complete amusement, a second later, that's what it did. The top button from her shirt popped off as she twisted to the side. Embarrassment flooded her cheeks as she peeked through her hair to see if anyone noticed. I heard the camera click and grinned.

"Bella, take off your shirt."

"_What_?!"

"You've got a cami underneath, right? Take off your shirt." I looked at him as if he was mad.

"It's freezing in here!"

"Do it, Bella." I blushed angrily, and untied the wrap-around thin shirt I had over my cami. It had fiery designs on it in red, orange and gold, one of Alice's new collection. Edward handed it to Gianna, and motioned towards the waiting costume specialists. Gianna stroked the fabric, holding up the shirt.

"This is gorgeous." She complemented, slowly letting the words slip off her tongue while eying Edward. He looked away uncomfortably.

My phone buzzed.

_Free tonight? Don't say anything to EC. X _

James. I hadn't seen him recently, and I didn't have anything on tonight. James was right though, if I said anything to Edward he'd arrange something. Even if he was on a date with Tanya, which I was pretty sure he was.

But then I remembered what Jacob had said about Naomi Bright. That James was shit around women. The way he lost his temper over Gianna. I'd have to talk to him about it.

_Yeah, free tonight. Anything in mind?_

Edward shot me a curious look, so I put down the phone and went over to him, helping him with the colour settings. My phone buzzed.

_Dinner Date maybe? Can you be ready at six? X_

"James again?" Edward said over my shoulder. I spun around- he'd been reading over my shoulder. I shoved him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? No butting into each other's love lives, remember?" Edward grabbed my elbow- really hard- and growled in my ear,

"Look, Bella, just don't-"

I pulled away as I realised Gianna had come back in, and was staring at us with wide eyes. I realised we were standing very close, and it looked like he had been whispering into my ear.

**Edward's got your elbow and holding it tight, his ex-girlfriend eyeing you jealously... **

**"Review..." He growls in your ear...**


	5. Don't tell James

**Chapter 5**

"That looks lovely, Gianna." I said smoothly, guiding her back to the piano. She had put on a pink camisole underneath it, and a black belt around her waist. I put her back in position, took a colour reading, then went to set up the computer so we could see all the shots after they had been taken.

The photographs were beautiful- Gianna was beautiful. I was just reminded that Edward's taste was far beyond the likes of me, just watching her. I turned to look at him. His lips were pursed, and his eyes spoke of sadness he hadn't shown before.

"That's breathtaking, Gianna." He murmured, pressing on the shutter. He then put the camera down, and came to look at the computer screen ever my shoulder.

"You okay, Edward?" I whispered, without turning around.

"Fine." He dismissed shortly.

"She's stunning." He didn't say anything. He leaned over to use the mouse and blow up one of the pictures.

"Listen, Bella, do me a favour. Don't tell James about Tanya."

"Um, okay."

"He always likes taking what's mine." He said, looking at the photo of Gianna. Then he sighed, and went back to his camera. I shivered, and went to the changing room to grab something warm.

A few hours later, we had photos of Gianna on three of the five sets we had for her- we were ahead of time. I had just finished clearing, and took off the cardigan I had taken earlier, glancing around for my blouse.

"Edward? Where's my blouse?" I called.

"Wherever Gianna left it. Hanging up?"

"It's not here. Is it out there?"

"No, well, I don't think so. Come and look yourself." I came out and searched, and I couldn't find it anywhere.

"That little bitch! She's taken it!" Edward looked up.

"Of course she didn't, Bella. Don't overreact."

"It's not here! And that blouse wasn't even mine…"

"Really?"

"It's Alice's. You know, my friend the designer?"

"I remember."

"It's in her next collection… I hope she didn't need one in my size… And crap- I've got a date tonight! I can't wear this!" I motioned to my black camisole. Edward had scowled, and he turned to look at me.

"Sure you can. You look fine." He muttered.

"Thanks for your _help_. Can I raid the changing room please?"

"You look fine. But yes, you can."

"Thank you." I stormed off and raked through all the stuff. "What the hell?" Half of it was missing. "More exactly, half the stuff that was my size…" I muttered to myself.

"Edward! She's stolen half the stuff here!" I cried, going back into the studio.

"Who, Gianna?" He asked, his forehead creasing. I nodded. "No, she wouldn't."

"She has! Come and look!" He got up and went to look. Little thief! Even the blue gown I'd borrowed a few days ago was gone.

My phone buzzed.

_I'm waiting outside. Shall I come up? X_

"Crap! Now James is here. What can I wear? It's freezing out there!" Edward came straight back out, banging the door. He shrugged off his shirt as he went, wearing a black vest underneath, and grabbed his jacket. Then he came to me, put his shirt on me, tying the bottom halves together around my chest and rolling up the sleeves. He put on his jacket over it.

"Wait a moment." He went back into the changing room, and came out with a necklace. He clasped it around my neck- it was a black and blue tear-shaped pendant, hanging from a black leather thread. He turned me around so he could look at it, his hands on my arms.

The door opened and James came in. Edward's arms dropped, and I turned away, grabbing my bag.

"What was that?" James stuttered. I grabbed his arm and led him out.

"Explain later." We got into the car, James gave the address of a restaurant and then turned to me.

"So? And why the hell are you wearing Cullen's clothes?"

"Hey, James, calm down. I'm wearing these because the model today stole all the clothes that were my size in the changing rooms, including the blouse I came into work with today. And what you walked in on was nothing. Who do you think I am? He's already-" Dangerous ground. Shut up fast, Bella. "He was just trying to talk me out of dating you, again."

James huffed.

"And while you're making accusations, may I say that we're not exclusive. You've dated while we have… Naomi Bright?"

James nodded.

"You don't have the best reputation with women, so despite the fact we'll have fun with a few dates, and we will enjoy tonight, lets not pretend this is serious and that we're exclusive. We should probably stop after tonight." I said. James shook his head.

"Hey, hold up a second. Look, Bella. I know that to start with I didn't have the best reasons for taking you out, but I've sorted that now. I'm not going to take you to any events with Edward Cullen unless he is there by accident. And I was going to ask you tonight if you wanted to be more serious."

My jaw dropped.

"I really like being around you, and I think we could have a great time together. You fascinate me, and it's really difficult to find a woman who is genuine in the fashion world. I'd change for you, Bella, if you'd let me. I wouldn't date other women, I'd try to be different for you."

Whoa. Okay. Do I believe him?

"You don't have to say anything now, lets focus on enjoying the evening and we'll see what happens. But so you know, we have the option of being so much more."

After a second or two of awkwardness, he asked about work, and the atmosphere relaxed.

We had a nice dinner at a quiet restaurant, talking about life with no pressure at all. I began to wonder if perhaps this could work? We finished early, so James suggested we hit a nearby bar. We carried on our conversation sitting talking, and when it got to about eleven, I realised how much I'd drunk.

"So, is Edward seeing someone at the moment?" James asked.

"Yes, yes, but it's all very hush hush." I whispered theatrically.

"So I don't need to worry about anything going on between you two?"

"Why would you? I'm not his type. He's more into proper models, with beautiful blonde hair and shy personalities…" I mumbled.

"Like who?"

"Like Tanya! But I'm not-"

"Tanya Denali? Really? I didn't know she was single."

"She's not anymore." I giggled. I leaned backwards a bit too far on my chair.

"Come on, Bella, I think you've had a little too much tonight."

"But I've only had one glass…" I trailed off, as James gently lifted me off the stool and put Edward's coat around my shoulders. We were just walking out when-

"Bella?" I turned around.

"Jasper!" I cried, and hugged him, nearly tripping over my feet. "Thank you for the roses! How are things going?" He cringed a bit from my volume.

"You seem like you've drunk a little too much, Bella. Should I take you home again?" Jasper offered. James pushed my shoulder impatiently.

"Oh, it's okay. James will get me home." I slurred. Jasper looked over my shoulder.

"James Dylos? Well, it's an honour. Is he your date?" He asked, brow furrowing. James nodded, shaking Jasper's hand. "Well, you should be more responsible than to let her drink this much. Come on, I'll take her home."

"No, really, I insist." James said, taking my elbow in a vice like grip, twisting it slightly so I winced.

"No." Jasper cut in, his voice hard. He gave James a look, and James let go immediately.

"I'll call you tomorrow, Bella. You all right with going home with him?" I nodded, perplexed. I could feel myself sobering up.

"Hey, Jasper, you didn't need to do this. You're leaving your friends. I'm fine, and James is-"

"Look, Bella, there's something not right about that guy. I've met him before, under different circumstances, and I'm not comfortable with him taking you home. He should not have got you into this state, and I don't want to trust him with getting you home while you haven't got your wits about you. Come on, get in." I submitted, getting into his car.

"So, how much have you drunk?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, come on, Jasper, let it drop. Not much. I guess I didn't notice. Lets talk about something else."

"Fine. How's Alice?" That's more like it.

"She's doing fine. If you like, I can accidentally-on-purpose lose my keys again? She had lots of fun on your date, and she's really into you." I burbled.

"Really?" He looked thrilled, though trying not to show it with an indiscrete grin and sideways glance.

"Yup. What about you?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm pretty into her."

So when we pulled up outside, I 'lost' my keys, causing Alice to come back down again. I slipped inside to leave them alone, which was why I was surprised that Alice came back a minute later.

"What the hell's going on? Your text said you were going out with James- so why were you out with Jasper? And why the hell are you wearing a man's clothing? Whose are they and what's he wearing, wherever you left him? Didn't you leave in my red blouse this morning?"

"Ow, you're doing my head in. I've had quite a bit to drink, do you mind? I met Jasper in the bar I was in with James, I'll explain the rest in the morning, I'm exhausted." With that, I tromped to my room. I slumped straight onto my bed, and experienced my first pillow spin. _Whoa, hello there_.

I woke up the next morning with a splitting headache.

"Bella? Come on, you need to get up. You've got ten minutes." Alice said softly. Her voice made me wince. I tried to get up, but my head felt so heavy, it just hurt. _How much had I drunk_? This was a hangover from hell.

"Help?" I whispered, my voice cracked. Alice laughed, and helped me get up. My head swam. "Okay, shower." I mumbled, walking off.

I came into the kitchen about five minutes later, knowing I looked like a train wreck. Alice had made me breakfast, a tradition we saved for hangovers.

"I love you, Alice." I said, sitting down.

"Okay, here's how it goes. I'm going to do your hair while you eat, because you look like you just rolled out of bed-"

"But I _did_."

"Shut up. What happened last night?"

"Um, I really don't know. I went out with James to a restaurant, and I had a glass of wine. Then it was still quite early, and we were having a good time, so we went to a bar and carried on talking there. I drunk a Jack Daniels- just one glass-"

"Tell me you're joking."

"They aren't that bad!"

"Come on, they're like 40% or something- and you're a lightweight! You don't even like spirits!"

"Are they? James didn't say."

"So he got you drunk? No wonder Jazz took you home."

"No, he didn't. Why would he do that? Alice, he's not as bad as Jasper thinks. Seriously, he said he'd change for me. And he's really intense, he listens to me, you know? And after a day working for Edward, and him being really bitter all day, I kind of need someone more like James."

"I'm still not sure about him. Why would he let you get so drunk? Jasper said he wasn't that drunk himself. I don't know…"

"It's fine, Alice. I'm a big girl. And James isn't a bad guy. I paid for my drink, I drunk it, he had nothing to do with it, okay?" In truth I couldn't remember even drinking my drink, but whatever.

"Okay, but then explain why you came back wearing his clothes?" Alice commented.

"They weren't James'! They were Edward's-" She raised her eyebrows. "No, not like that. We had a thief of a model, who stole all the clothes that were her size, including your red wrap-around shirt that you gave me. Edward told me to give it to her for the shot, and she didn't give it back!"

"So Edward gave you his clothes?"

"Aren't you pissed about your shirt? I'm really sorry."

"Not at all- the model wouldn't happen to be Gianna Simone?" Alice asked.

"Yes, why?" Alice opened her laptop.

"You did me a huge favour- check it out!" She opened an online magazine article.

**Style Tip of the Week**

We are pleased to say that the style

tip of the week comes, hands down,

from what Gianna Simone was papped

wearing yesterday. A beautiful fiery

red wrap-around blouse, worn with

a pink camisole underneath, and held

together by a simple black belt.

Beautiful!

Your girls at _Fashion Forward_ have

discovered that this little gem comes

from the up-and-coming Brandon

label, by the young Alice Brandon,

whose autumn collection is coming

out in September.

To look at her site, **click here**.

There was a photograph of Gianna walking down the street in my- well, Alice's- shirt.

"It's amazing! I had over a hundred online pre-orders last night! I had no idea how she'd got my shirt before the collection was out. Thank you!"

"Who would've thought her theft did you good, huh?"

"It's amazing! Now shoo, you're late for work already. Don't forget Cullen's clothes." I pecked her on the cheek, pleased about her success, and ran out.

As expected, Cullen was annoyed that I was late, and immediately assigned me a thousand things to do. But first, not without insulting my face, and telling me I looked like shit.

Then, halfway through the morning- while we were shooting Gianna again (Edward didn't mention the wardrobe problem, I kept my mouth shut)- he muttered,

"What happened last night? Get trashed?"

"What happened to no questions about our personal lives. And yes, I got drunk. My head hurts like hell. What about you?"

"Tanya came over."

"Have a good time?"

"Yes, yeah we did. She's a great girl."

"Lucky you, huh?"

"Definitely."

I had another date with James that night, and I managed to stay sober. We kissed for the first time, when he said goodbye. He asked again if I was okay with us becoming more serious, and I agreed.

So I've now got a boyfriend, I guess. He was very curious about Jasper, who I'd apparently told I liked the roses, which made James suspect something. That made me laugh so hard.

The next day we finished shooting with Gianna, to my relief. Edward had taken out the aggression he usually used on models on me. Gone was the Edward who I'd been friends with, who had enjoyed talking about photography with me.

I kept wondering about his relationship with Tanya. Kept very quiet, all I'd get out of him was that things were going well. But for some reason, I wanted to know- had they kissed? Were they sleeping together? Did they have a lot in common? Did he feel serious about her? What made her so special to him? Natural curiosity to the unattainable. He wouldn't spill.

I was about to leave- going a bit early because Alice, Rose and I were going out tonight- we were going to take Jasper and Emmett with and go clubbing, I think. I hadn't been clubbing much, but I always had fun with Rose, Emmett and Alice, so I was looking forward to it.

"So… big day tomorrow." Edward said suddenly.

"Oh, yeah!" I remembered. "It's the shoot I'm doing for James, isn't it? Which you-" I prodded him playfully, "haven't told me anything about."

"Well, when you're gone I'll sort out the set and stuff. Hasn't James told you about it?"

"No, not yet. We don't really mix business and pleasure." His head shot up, from where he had been packing away his lenses, and gave me a sharp stare… making me want to fill the silence and avert him. "I mean, when we see each other outside work…"

"You're not seeing him?"

"For God's sake, Edward."

"But, you are?"

"We are together now, yes."

"What did I tell you about him, Bella? Leave him alone, he's bad news."

"Hey- you might be my boss, Cullen, but you won't tell me how to live my love life, okay? Unless you're part of it." I added sarcastically, and started clearing up the sketches from the shoot, wondering how every conversation with Edward today had ended in an argument.

"Your problem, then."

I glared at him, deciding not to help him clear up, so I grabbed my bag and walked out. Meaning I had to call Alice for my lift back to the apartment obviously, standing outside in the rain.

I never thought things through.

Fifteen minutes later, Alice was rifling through her wardrobe, trying to find something for me that I could go out in. She was going to get me dolled up before starting on herself, as usual, so she had as much time as possible to apply her make-up and choose her own outfit.

"_Rose_!" She called. "Do you have any black Bella-shoes?"

When Alice and Rose were feeling kind, they would go shopping for 'Bella-shoes' which compromised the style of shoes I wanted to wear (and walk in safely) with the sexy high-heel sling-backs they were addicted to. These were the kind of shoes with a heel (I couldn't escape them) that was wide enough, that was properly reinforced so I wouldn't twist my heel when I inevitably fell over.

"Black? Here." Rose came in and dropped them on my bed. "That looks good, Alice. Or at least, it will look good on Bella here."

"That's the idea! Okay Bella, change!" Alice said, shoving some clothes in my hands. I went to the bathroom obediently, without looking at what I had. When I did, I came back, swearing.

"… What possessed you, Alice?"

Alice didn't even look up.

"No, seriously. Whatever made you think I would a) where this in a public place where other people can see me and b) that I might look good in it?!" Alice continued to turn away. "Answer me now, woman, or I'll pick something out myself!!" She turned around, looking a little hurt.

"You'll look great, Bella. You always do. You're just showing a little more skin than normal."

I waved the backless top and flouncy skirt around sarcastically. "A little, Alice? A _little_!?"

"Stop complaining and change, Bella. At least it's your favourite colour."

I nodded, then realised what she meant. The skirt and top was green. My favourite colour had been blue for years. She knew that. But she was disinterested, and I couldn't work it out, so I left it.

I changed into the hideous outfit, and then crept back to my room to find my black leggings. I put them together with the 'Bella shoes' on my bed, and grabbed a large clustery necklace of pearly beads and threaded them over my head. I then grabbed Alice's default hairpiece and pushed it around my hair until I had a semi-messy, semi-formal collection of hair on my head.

"Alice? Do you want to do my make up?" I called.

"Nope. Your treat tonight. Surprise us!" I wondered if she was hoping I'd be able to magically transform myself into Eva Longaria by wielding a make-up brush, but settled on achieving an average work flush. Very naturelle. Very me.

Of course, not à la Alice. She shrieked when she came in, immediately delving for my untouched eyeshadow. I put my hand on hers.

"No. My treat tonight. I wore the stamp-top and the rope-skirt-"

"Hey!"

"-so you can deal with me wanting my make-up very basic."

She huffed.

"Ah well, you look beautiful anyways! Come on, Rose is already in the taxi! Lets go!"

The club we went to was called Aqua 8ight. Emmett and Jasper were waiting for us outside, both wearing very chic leather jackets- Emmett's more biker, Jasper's more designer. Both my best friends grabbed a leather-clad arm and we approached the bouncers.

The club was right on the water's edge, just downriver from Edward's warehouse. I wondered if he'd ever been here. I was shivering in the fresh breeze slicing off the water surface, freezing without a jacket, and feeling like the fifth wheel when I heard someone call my name.

"Bells! Hey, Bella! Come over here!" All of our eyes followed the voice to the front of the line, to one of the bouncers. Jacob!

I went over as quickly as I could in my shoes and hugged him.

"I didn't know you were a bouncer!" I exclaimed. Rose poked me in the back and I stood back to introduce them. "Jake, this is Rose and Emmett, Alice and Jasper."

"I've heard all about you two!" Jake said to Rose and Alice, shaking their hands and causing them to give me curious glances. He waved us in. "I'll be off by half ten, I'll come and find you, okay?"

We nodded and walked in. Immediately all the clubby smells of alcohol, sweat, perfume and dry ice clouded heavily around my nose.

Rose grabbed my arm,

"Who was that hunk outside then, eh Bella? You've got loads of men on the run at the moment!"

"Yeah, we totally underestimated your pulling power!" Alice teased. I nudged them both.

"He's just a friend I know from work, that's all."

"And he just happens to be a designer with ten million a year…?" Rose pushed.

"No! He's a model." They both raised their eyebrows. "No more to be said, got it, girls?" They huffed and allowed themselves to be whisked away by their dates for a dance, leaving me surrounded by the steady thuds of music pounding in my ear.

I stood near them, half dancing. The club was beautiful- still clean in it's first month, without the stink of piss or vomit, with a beautiful translucent ocean blue floor, and a high black ceiling with tiny lights flashing, to give the appearance of a night sky with shooting stars. Blue and white lights shone down on the dance floor, where the couples dancing were surrounded eerily by the dry ice mist that seemed to be throbbing with the beat of the music. I felt really awkward and left out- not only were my dancing skills nowhere near that of my friends, but I was alone and didn't fit in with this crowd of sociable, dancing clubbers around me.

Jasper must have sensed my unease, because just after the first song he grabbed my hand and started dancing with me. He didn't let go of Alice's, so we had a three way dance thing going on, which made me feel a lot better. His dancing was quite good for a guy's, as I had noticed when I first met him.

Emmett danced with me for a bit, while Rose tried her moves on Jasper with Alice watching and laughing. Then 'I kissed a girl' by Katy Perry came on, and no one can dance to that song with a guy, it's just not right. So the three of us danced together, Rose and Alice jokingly being very sexy (which could have dislocated their dates' jaws!) and me just swaying my hips, laughing.

We decided to take a break, and went to the bar, where Emmett bought a round of shots. Alice toasted and we all knocked them back, before all conceding to a glass of water.

"Hey, Bella?" Alice suddenly whispered to me. I had to lean right over to hear her over the noise. "Isn't that your boss over there?" She pointed. Sure enough, Edward was standing just outside the entrance as if looking for someone.

"Yeah, that's him. I wonder what he's doing here." Clubbing didn't really seem like his scene.

Emmett put his hand on my back, oblivious. "Dance again, Bella?" He asked. Rose was chatting to the barmaid. I nodded.

He led me to the centre of the dance floor, under one of the blue lights, and began dancing with me. Not as good as Jasper, but better than me- and a hilarious attitude to go with it. Occasionally he dunked or tried a dip with me, so we ended up in fits of laughter.

Then Rose, Alice and Jasper came back, claiming my partner. I looked around, and saw Jacob coming across the dance floor, and smiled at him. He took my hand and pulled me towards him.

It was quite different from the last time I had danced with him. I hardly noticed the music, distracted by how close he had pulled me towards him, and the intense look in his eyes. His hand was warm on my bare back, and I found myself lost in a slightly tipsy haze between the feel of being in his arms and the deep look in his eyes.

When I inevitably tripped, over my own feet, causing me to remember myself, I politely excused myself and went back to the bar. Now I was seeing James more seriously, I shouldn't be dancing with Jacob with those kind of thoughts in my head. After sitting out a few songs, Alice came to join me.

"Having fun, Bells?" she asked, her face bright and flushed with excitement. I nodded.

"So what's going on with you and Jacob exactly? 'Cause you two… Well, you were looking pretty intense."

"What? Um, well, no-"

"Before you argue, Bella, you may have to do some damage control with that hot boss of yours- he saw it all and definitely saw my perspective, not yours."

"Alice, you're sounding way too sober- how much have you drunk?" She dipped her head. "You're not drinking?"

"Both you and Rose are… I wanted to just keep an eye on you two, you know." I raised my eyebrows. "And Jazz is driving us back… so I wanted to keep him company. I didn't want to act silly in front of him." Alice smiled shyly. I grinned at her. "But you can't distract me… what exactly is Cullen's problem?"

"Let's not talk about it now, Alice."

"'Cause I'm sober?"

"That- and I'm drunk. You may take advantage of me."

"Ooh, lesbian action? Count me in!" Jake joked, coming up to the bar. He offered his hand. "Dance again, my bisexual friend?"

I put my hand in his, without thinking twice.

The song was heavier and sexier this time. Our dancing got a lot hotter, without even us touching that much. But his hands brushing my arms made my pulse thump loudly in my ears, and his gaze was getting more intense and sexier, so I turned around. His hands moved to my hips, directing them lightly in time with his own.

Jasper and Alice came over, and Jacob moved to dance with Alice as Jasper and I started to move- his hands were incredibly polite, barely touching me at all. But Jacob had got me so riled it really wasn't enough. So when Jasper moved away and another dancer moved behind me, close behind me, I started dancing without even turning around. I saw Alice grin a little before moving away with Jake, so I figured the guy must be quite good-looking. His hands also moved to my hips, holding them with his palms, pulling them back to meet his so we moved together, incredibly close. Then one arm slipped across my waist… possessive. We were grinding together and I was starting to feel an unknown ache deep in my belly, so I tried to move away to tell this guy it was getting too much, when he whispered in my ear.

"It's all right. Don't fight it." _Shit_! It was Edward!

Somehow this didn't stop me though- instead of moving away, or at least putting some distance between us, I moved my hips on his more, then turned and put my arms around his neck. Our hips were still touching, and his eyes burned into mine. His arm had slipped around my back, and it held me close. Our lips were close enough to kiss again…

Then the song changed and I spotted Alice frantically waving at me and pointing at- Tanya! By the entrance. I made a mumbled excuse and unlocked myself from his arms, staggering to Alice. She took in my expression, and nodded.

"It's okay. Rose was dancing with Jacob, neither of them saw."

"What's happening?"

"I'm not sure, Bells. But that was… different from Jacob. I don't think you should be committed to anyone right now. Just figure things out." I looked back at Edward, who was looking annoyed when he asked Tanya about something. She looked guilty, and was trying to make him dance.

"What time is it?" I asked Alice.

"You're right. Time to go, I think." As if she'd shouted it across the dancefloor, Jasper looked up and mouthed 'Lets go.' Alice smiled and nodded.

I must have looked a little shocked. She shrugged.

Rose was very giggly in the carpark, it took several times for Emmett to persuade her to stop for long enough for him to push her in, and even then he had to kind of carry her legs in (I'm sure he didn't mind). Jasper opened the passenger door, and once she was in he opened mine, then turned away after seeing someone behind me.

I turned. Jacob was pushing past someone at the door, and he came over.

"You're leaving already?"

"Yup… I've got work tomorrow."

"Are you sure? I could-" I saw Jasper stir out of the corner of my eye and smiled wryly.

"Don't worry, I've got my chauffeur, he's very protective of me. Call me, okay?" He pulled me into a close embrace, and kissed my cheek. I felt a blush rise under it, and then saw Edward standing at the club door… without Tanya. He was the one Jacob had pushed past… and probably the one Jasper had seen when he opened my door. What was he doing outside? I kissed Jake's cheek and took Jasper's offered hand to guide me into the car.

**Thank you for everyone that reviewed! You earned a quick update and a dance with Edward!**

**Edward comes up behind you while you're dancing and holds you close... You spin around and put your arms around his neck, still moving in time with him... His lips are very close, just there... And then he pulls away a little and murmurs 'If you review again, I'll kiss you...'**


	6. Want your bad romance

**Chapter Six**

"Bella? Bella, wake up."

"What!"

"You've got to get ready. It's your big day."

"Huh?"

"The shoot!"

"Crap."

"We have to get you ready!"

"No. Please."

This horrible sleep-intruder then pulled away my covers, leaving me freezing in my nightclothes. I sat up straight.

"Give them back!" I cried. Rose laughed.

"You're up! Alice! She's up!" Alice rushed in, armed with her kit.

"Guys… they have make up and hair stuff there… they'll sort me out."

"Bells, no offence, but you look a bit hangover-y. Come on, out you get." I stood up, my head spinning a bit. When I caught sight of myself in the mirror I got their point. Puffy, raccoon eyes where my make-up from the previous night had run and hair… everywhere. I was _so_ not a model.

"One sec in the bathroom, kay?" I brushed my teeth and washed my face and came back to find my outfit and underwear (which looked suspiciously lacey so I concluded Rose was lending hers to me… said something about our friendship) on the bed. A short white skirt with a butterfly design, with a blue lace tank over a white scoop neck with a white denim waistcoat. Far too thought out for my liking, but they insisted. At least they let me wear nice white pumps.

They brushed and product-ed my hair so it had a natural look, instead of the bedhead one, and enough basic foundation to get rid of the puffiness and darkness. Then they shoved me out the door with a good luck.

Edward had set almost everything up by the time I got there, and was unusually civil to me for an hour, asking me politely to do things for him. Until hair and make-up arrived and he got grumpy. By the time I was dressed up, and unsurprisingly James had arrived, he was downright sour. It was a nice dress, vintage I think. It was marbled grey and black, with Kimono sleeves and an adjustable waist-tie, the neckline dipping just below my bust. My hair was in a formal complicated up-do, looking sleek and chic, and complemented the oriental silver dragon necklace. My make up was oriental as well, my eyes elaborately done.

The ideas for the shoot had obviously changed since I last heard about it- I was on a swing with a male Chinese-American model. It was against an orchard backdrop.

Edward kept fiddling with the position of the swing, not talking or looking at me. Finally he told me to sit on it, then had the other model next to me.

"Kneel in front of her, take her hand. Bella, look at him, incline your head. Smile shyly. That's right. You- move closer to her. Back a bit. Bella, move your legs back, your right leg further, extend them, that's it."

"Can the couple be more… intimate?" I heard James ask. I didn't look over.

"Bella, stand up. Hold onto the swing with your right hand, lean your hips back, as if considering sitting. Use a teasing smile. You, lean into her, smile charmingly. Put your right hand on her cheek, bring her chin up. Look more intense."

"They need more chemistry." James said.

"I don't want- Whatever. Bella, bite your lip. Keep the smile as well. Come on, look sexy. You want to tease him, that's the charm of the necklace. You- what's your name?"

"Eric."

"Eric- put your left arm around her waist, Bella pull your hips up into his embrace, but keep your torso away, so he still has to lean forwards. Eric, look more intense- look like you really want to have her, let alone kiss her. Bella- look more alive! You look bored, come on. He's meant to want you- you've got to at least look seductive! Look up through your eyelashes."

If I'm honest, I wasn't giving my all yet. I knew Edward wasn't treating me properly. He wasn't be mean enough… something was up. Then I realised. He didn't _want_ me to look as seductive as the photo required- for some reason he didn't want me acting like that in his studio.

Of course, when I realised this, I changed my game. Eric was hot enough- I just had to play into that. I moved my hips right into his, and saw his eyes widen in response. I looked up through my lashes at him with wide, innocent eyes, but bit my lip and leaned back towards the swing. He used the hand on my cheek to bring my lips closer to his at Edward's instruction, and I closed my eyes. I stopped listening to Edward, and started doing what I knew James wanted. Keeping the chest with the necklace on it pointed at the camera, I moved my legs so one was between Eric's, my heel brushing against his calf. I pushed my chest upwards and leaned back, so Eric's gaze went down to my modest cleavage and the necklace, closing my eyes and relaxing my face. I felt someone turn on the fan, and I turned my face so it looked like I was enjoying the wind on my face.

At Edward's direction, we sat on the swing, one leg either side. We sat really close, and Eric took my face in his hand, tilting my face to his, his other hand gently teasing the dragon to the camera with one long finger. He grinned an irresistible grin, with dimples under his prominent cheekbones. It caught me by surprise, so I smiled cheekily back.

"That's it! That's perfect!" James said.

Edward nodded, and my partner and I separated ourselves from each other and the swing. Just before I went back into the changing rooms, Eric caught my arm, smiled that smile and slipped a piece of paper into my hand. Edward glared at me as I walked past. When I looked, it was Eric's number.

After everyone had left the studio and I had changed back into my other clothes, I went back into the studio. Edward was putting on his coat.

"Day off tomorrow. We don't have anything on. So you can go home early toda-" His phone trilled and he took it out, frowning as he read his message.

"Bad news?" I asked.

"Tanya's cancelled tomorrow." He replied shortly, giving me a sharp glance.

I remembered something. "Could you show me those photos we took on the balcony?" He didn't seem too grumpy anymore as he nodded and turned on his laptop again. I texted James.

_U free 2moz? I got day off. X_

"Here." Edward said.

They were beautiful. The sunset… the water behind us. The lighting as perfect as natural lighting could be in a natural setting, better even. They were a photographic masterpiece. We both looked the part… recreated the moment exactly.

It rolled onto the kiss photo. My first kiss. Edward's lips were curled into a sly smile, and I looked shocked, my open eyes staring wide into his confident stare. The photo stirred something deep within me. I touched Edward's arm.

"It's beautiful. I like this best." He turned towards me, the same confident stare in his eyes. He looked so gorgeous he took my breath away. That moment could only have been a second- but it seemed to last forever, and just as his head leaned down slightly- and the smallest hope of a thought entered my head- my phone beeped loudly.

James.

_Sorry babe, got stuff goin on. XX_

"Bad news?" Edward asked.

"James is busy tomorrow."

"I'm sure you've got plenty of alternatives, Miss Dragon Necklace." I squinted at him, unsure if he was joking around.

"I don't- Well, James and I are kind of exclusive now." His eyes darkened and he leaned forward.

"Really, now?" He muttered, staring at my lips. My heart was beating overtime, and then my phone beeped again.

Jake.

_Just thinking of you. X _

I moved away from Edward, but he'd already read it.

"Exclusive, huh?"

"Jake and I are just friends." I said, rolling my eyes.

"It really didn't look like it." He muttered, opening something on his laptop.

"Excuse me, what do you mean?" I knew exactly what he meant, but I couldn't let it pass.

"I mean, you weren't dancing with him the way you would with a friend."

"I could say exactly the same about the way you danced with me." I retorted, and picked up my bag. I wanted to just walk out, but he replied.

"You were dancing with me as well, you know." I stopped for a second, but couldn't think of anything to say without sounding completely stupid, so I walked out.

I spent the following morning lounging around in my pyjamas, making a half-hearted attempt to clean the apartment, and then grabbing my camera and going wandering. I was in a good mood, and the sky was streaked with clouds. After wandering around taking dramatic photos of buildings, I found myself wandering back to the bridge. Instead of going up to the balcony that I normally took the photos of (I had a tiny fear of seeing Edward, even though he obviously wasn't there today) I took photos from the other side, of the building I worked in and the bridge from the other side, an angle I rarely took as the light was never in my favour. But today the clouds raked the sky so the bridge looked dark and dramatic from this perspective. I walked further and further down the street along the bank, getting more and more of the city skyline and river into the photo. I nearly backed into a café table, and as I apologized to the elderly couple sitting there, I saw a familiar someone sitting a couple of tables behind them- with a camera. Pointed at me.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked, shocked. Edward shrugged, his face sinking into his naturally moody expression.

"Same as you. Taking full advantage of the clouds with the bridge." I bit my lip and shook my head slowly.

"Lets see then," I asked, walking over and holding my hand out for the camera. He put it on the table and put his hand over it.

"No." He was really angry with me, for some reason. His eyes blazed at me. I frowned, trying to decide whether or not to just leave him.

I sat down hesitantly.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked.

It seemed for a moment that his face opened up, and he was going to tell me what was going on. But then, as suddenly as it had opened it slammed shut and his eyes closed over.

"Mind your own business. Do you mind?" He asked rudely, motioning for me to move. I didn't know what his problem was, but it really wasn't any of my business and I didn't want him to start making me feel bad on my day off. He did enough of that at work.

So I just got up and picked up my camera again. I was going to get a photo I'd had an idea to do for a while. I went home first, and changed.

I picked out a ridiculous hen outfit Rose had before I knew her- I was sure she wouldn't mind me borrowing it. It was a tight gold dress with a gold helmet. It had an accessorising belt with small shovels on it- a gold digger idea. But perfect for what I needed. I put a big black trench over it and walked to the busiest spot within walking distance.

I knew exactly where I was going, and it was perfect. The sky was still streaky and dramatic, and the streets were streaming with people rushing to get to work or wherever they were going, the roads choc-o-block with taxi traffic. I struggled to get to a big lamppost, then took off my coat and curled it inconspicuously around it. Then I wound my camera strap around my wrist and climbed up the lamppost, ignoring any looks I might be getting. I turned my camera on and yelled at the top of my voice, as loudly as I could,

"LOOK EVERYONE! I CAN PISS AND M*STURB*TE AT THE SAME TIME!"

There was an instant where I thought it didn't work… where my heart sunk a little, but then everyone looked over- every single person on the long, busy New York street, no matter where they where hurrying or what they were carrying or who they were phoning or where they were driving- they all turned with open mouths at the source of the ridiculous, scandalous statement. A car horn tooted loudly.

Click.

Then when they saw a girl in a tight gold dress with a matching helmet and probably bright red face clinging to a lamppost they either laughed, looked horrified, looked uneasy, looked shocked, looked down or checked me out.

Click.

Then they saw the camera in my hands and looked annoyed, or smiled, or turned away quickly,

Click.

And then, life was back to normal. Excepting a couple of weird looks, the street returned to absolute normality of bustling busy new Yorkers, as if a shared moment of scandal and utter madness had not just been experienced.

Click.

Perfect. I retrieved and donned my coat, and blended in with the crowd as I made my way back to my apartment, marvelling at the craziness of humanity in bulk.

When I got back, I showered and changed into my favourite lounging outfit, a pretty but plain short grey dress, without a bra or underwear as I was alone. I punked up my hair and overdid my eyeliner as I was still on a high from the crazy New York Street shots. I put on my Lady Gaga CD on loud and started making dinner, dancing and singing crazily.

'_I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas Place_

_Fold 'em let 'em hit me raise it baby stay with me, I love it…'_

I got the food out of the fridge, singing into a carrot.

'_And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart.'_

I started grinding and dancing with some imaginary figure in my kitchen.

'_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I'll get him hard, show him what I got…_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face'_

I heard someone on the intercom, buzzing to be let in. Probably Alice. I pressed the button and went back to dancing and singing,

'_A little gambling is fun when you're with me, I love it_

_Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun_

_And baby- when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun…'_

'_Oh, oh, oh_

_I'll get him hard, show him what I got,_

_Oh, oh, OH!_

_WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?'_

I dropped the knife I'd been singing with when I spotted Edward leaning on the kitchen door. The sullen look from earlier had gone, replaced by a smirk of amusement, amazement and… well let's say I caught him staring at my ass while I was dancing. The smirk dropped when I swore at him.

"I- " He stopped. "I- I came to apologize about earlier." Wow… Edward Cullen speechless.

I put my hands on my hips.

"_Apologize_?"

"Yes, I-"

"Have you heard of _knocking_? How did you get in?"

"You let me in… I called on the intercom."

Oh, yeah… I thought it was Alice. Bad habit- not checking the intercom.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realise you- I didn't know you- I wouldn't have-" He stuttered.

I tried to stop myself from laughing at his pathetic attempts to redeem himself, when his eyes kept flicking down my short dress. I realised I wasn't actually wearing any underwear… and it was pretty obvious I wasn't wearing a bra and maybe he'd seen more while I was dancing.

Oh my God. Utter Shame. I felt my face heating up. I tried to laugh it off awkwardly.

"So? Are you going to apologize?" He looked at me. "For earlier?"

"Oh… Yes, I'm very sorry, I was abominably rude. I've been quite- I was upset that I couldn't see Tanya today, and I took it out on you."

I stared at him for a moment, disconcerted.

"It's all right, we all have bad days."

Awkward silence.

"Would you like to stay for dinner? The others might not be back for a while, you could help me get it ready. Let me be in charge for once…"

Edward stared at me for a second.

"All right." He conceded. I was worried I had overstepped the line between boss and assistant, by his expression. But short of telling him I'd changed my mind and kicking him out, there was nothing I could do but cook in the awkwardness.

"So… what can I do?" He said, motioning at the kitchen. I decided chopping vegetables was probably best. After making sure he wasn't going to stab himself (or me) I started getting the meat ready for the casserole.

_Ra-ra, ah ah aah…_

_Roma, roma-maa…_

_Gaga, oh la laa…_

_Want your bad romance_

Oh no. You're kidding me. Bad Romance did _not_ just come on my CD player with my extremely hot yet hateful boss in my kitchen. I'm sure I blushed fifty shades of crimson.

As if this wasn't awkward enough.

I peeked at Edward. He wasn't looking so grumpy actually… he was fighting back a smile. It gave me a little confidence. He looked up at me.

"You going to dance to this one too?" He smirked again. I bit my lip and smiled.

"Don't you know the dance for this song? It's legend." I teased, and as the chorus came back I curled my hands into the Gaga talons and brandished them in the unique dance of the Gaga's Bad Romance, knocking my hips from side to side as I did.

_I want your horror_

_I want your design_

_Coz you're a criminal as long as you're mine…._

He started laughing. Not in a bad way, just an amazed, completely bemused laugh. I'd never heard him laugh like that. So I held out my hand.

"Come on, you have to learn." He started shaking his head, but I took his hand and curled it and started moving his hands for him. Eventually he bought it, shaking his head, and finally when the last chorus came he danced with me for it.

_I want your lovin' and- _click_- I want your revenge_

_You and me- _click_- could write a bad romance-_click_-_

_Ooooh-_click_-_

_I want your- _click_- lovin' I want your lovin' revenge_

Finally we finished in fits of laughter, and it was only when the 'click's continued that I realised they weren't part of the song, and we both turned at the same time to see Alice wielding my camera in the doorway, still snapping and laughing her head off.

"_Alice_!" I shrieked, but she ran off. I chased after her into her bedroom, where she was hiding behind the door and slammed it shut as soon as I came in. I rounded on her, but she got there first.

"_Firstly_, tell me what on earth that hunky piece of man, that you happen to hate, is doing in our kitchen and _secondly_ why were you dancing the Gaga dance?" She hissed excitedly.

"Camera." I said, with my hand out.

"Oh no no, Bella my dear girl. You have a lot to learn. This can be used for blackmail, definitely showing to Rose, putting in your portfolio, selling to the media…" I was laughing with her at this point, still with my hand out, when her face wiped of the hysterics suddenly. "Now tell me." She commanded.

"Will you give me the camera back?"

"No, but I'm blocking the door and you won't be able to return to Lord Gaga."

"Okay, all right, he came over to apologize, then started helping me out with dinner, then Bad Romance came on and we started dancing." Alice narrowed her eyes.

"That is _not_ fair- I want _details,_ girl! You ever wanna be let out of here? Why was he apologizing?"

"I met him in the street earlier… and he was rude to me. I don't know why. Come on, we can't leave him out there alone, Alice."

"Fine." She huffed.

"Camera?"

"Nu-uh. I'm letting you outta here. Be grateful!" She said cheerfully, swinging the door open.

Edward had finished the vegetables and was finishing what I was doing, looking at the open cookbook. He smiled at me when I came in.

"Did you get the camera?"

"Nope." Alice ran through the kitchen holding it high. "And that's Alice going to download it into a locked file."

"Ah well. You'll just have to do everything she says from now on." He smirked.

"You make that sound like a good thing!" I cried, pushing him out the way with my hip and finishing the casserole. "Do you seriously _want_ me to come into work every day with one of her shortest skirts and low tops?"

There was a slight pause where he didn't answer, when it was really awkward and I didn't want to look at him, until Alice shouted,

"Oy! My clothes are works of art, thank you!" I love that girl. I'm not sure Rose would've had the heart to break that kind of tension.

She came sauntering back in ten minutes later, and by then I'd popped the casserole in the oven and was opening one of our bottles of wine (we had about four bottles in total in the whole apartment!). Alice sat with us and I can't for the life of me remember now what we talked about, but the wine was gone by the time Rose got back, and she found us all laughing and slurring. All I seem to remember was Edward touching my arm a couple of times and once me leaning over to ruffle his hair.

In the end, Rose came in from her room at about 1am and offered Edward a sleep on the couch- to make us go to bed and shut up. Somewhere it registered that this was the first time we were having a guy sleep over…

So Edward saw Alice and I wandering to and fro to the bathroom in our matching pyjamas of shorts and Ts with a sign with a cross over a man figure.

In the morning though, he was long gone by the time we woke up. He'd cleared up from last night, which was nice of him, and there wasn't any evidence he'd even been there at all.

I couldn't help feeling a little sad he hadn't stayed for breakfast… I'm not really sure why. I didn't really want to face the idea that I could possibly like Edward… He was my boss… He was with Tanya… And I don't think he really liked me either. I was pretty sure he thought I was attractive… He wouldn't have kissed me, danced with me or checked me out if he didn't… But there wasn't anything else there.

And sometimes I felt something deeper than anything else stir when I caught him looking intensely at his photos, or on the rare occasion I caught him looking at me, even if he was glaring. And I definitely didn't want to explore that… something told me there was more than just my delicate, untouched heart on the line if I did.

Was I overanalysing if I thought that there was something meaningful and surprised in Alice and Rose's shared glances when they joined me in the kitchen to find me alone? That Alice was giving me a curious look, Rose being more perceptive than normal? Or was I just feeling guilty?

Soon enough I was out the door and walking to the studio. It felt good to have the cold New York air on my face… Winter just settling into the calm November air. I was still flushed from repressed emotion, and trying very hard not to think when a car pulled up beside me.

The window rolled down and I heard James' voice,

"Would you like a lift, my lady?" I opened the door and stepped in. James was dressed smart, for work I presumed, with a grin. "Fancy seeing such a sight as you on my way to work. The studio?" I nodded and he told the driver, who pulled out smoothly. "I didn't get a chance to talk much to you yesterday. You looked stunning and the photos were beautiful- just what we wanted. I was going to drop your name a few times with some other companies, I'm sure this will really help your career Bella. After all, if I'm dating a model, I better make sure she's successful!"

I frowned. His face fell.

"I'm just joking, Bella. I just want to help you in any way I can. Here we are." He said as the car pulled up. He got out of the car and opened my door.

"Are you free tonight?" I asked.

"No, unfortunately. One of those work dinners… I'd take you with, but its more private. But…" He leaned in and kissed me, pulling me into his arms and stroking my hair, as if he was really sorry. It was longer than I expected, then suddenly he pulled away with a mischievous grin. "Go on, don't want you late for work now!" He said, slapping my ass. I frowned and ran away, feeling upset for some reason.

Edward was wearing his customary scowl when I came in, and started asking me why I was late. I looked at my watch. I was five minutes late. Honestly. We didn't even have a shoot today.

"Sorry."

"No, I asked you why you were late, not for an apology." He snapped.

"Just stuff. I'm sorry, but its not like it's ever happened before." I said calmly, taking out the paperwork for the last shoot and looking around for a pen.

He was quiet for a while, angrily shoving stuff onto his desk and rummaging loudly through the filing cabinet. I looked around, but he wasn't facing me.

I got up and stood beside him, putting my hand on his.

"What are you looking for?" He turned on me, his face furious.

I looked up at him, surprised.

"Are you all right, Edward?" I asked.

His face suddenly fell, and flipped his hand to hold mine tightly.

"I told you to stay away from him… I'm serious, Bella. I saw you outside with him. If you really won't let him be, at least don't make it serious. I've watched him hurt people before… my friend's girlfriends, he collects them to get to people. I don't want him hurting you." He stopped. "I know I can be an annoying boss, but I do care about you -as a friend, and I-" I squeezed his hand, to make him stop because he was making that deep feeling twist and hurt me again. I don't know what he saw in my face, but after staring at me for a moment he took a shuddering breath and turned away, releasing my hand.

I shook away the feeling and went back to the paperwork, feeling thoroughly messed up. The feeling didn't go away all day, as I was clearing up admin and paperwork, making phone calls and answering them.

I was tired when I got home, and it was late. Rose was already asleep and Alice was waiting up for me with some warmed-up dinner from last night for me. By her face, I judged we'd all had tiring days.

The next day we had a fancy billionaire who wanted photos taken for his company by 'The Edward Cullen'. They were very boring head shots, and I didn't like the way the old man kept staring at me…

I called James in the evening and spoke to him briefly, but he was busy. It was odd, it was like the second I agreed to seeing him more seriously I hardly saw him at all. And I missed having his charming but cynical comments.

On the fourth day I texted him:

_I no ur busy n everything, but it wud be nyc2cu 1nce in a while, u no? Mayb this serious thing isn't a gd idea X_

I put down the phone and immediately it started buzzing. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bells, it's Jake."

"Oh… Hey, how are you doing?"

"I'm great thanks. Listen, some friends and I are going out bowling tonight, wanna come?" I thought for a moment.

"Sure. Don't think I have anything on."

"Cool! Shall we pick you up from Cullen's studio at about half five?"

"That'll be great. See you then!"

"Bye!"

I hung up.

"Who was that?" Edward asked.

"Never mind." I wanted to tell him to stick his bloody nose out of my business- he always got so touchy about personal stuff and he'd been getting on my nerves all day. But I didn't. He was my boss, so I turned away and carried on filing. Then I got a text.

_Im so sorry! Iv just been so busy… u free 2nyt then? XXX_

James. Just after I got Jacob's call. How aggravating. I debated cancelling with Jacob, but I just couldn't do it.

_Soz, 2nyt no gd. 2moz? X_

I got a short reply straightaway.

_Shud be fine, Il confirm XXX_

I reached for the diary on Edward's desk and checked the date tomorrow. As expected, it was free. I glanced at Edward, but he would try to get me out of it if I asked. So I told James it would be fine.

The afternoon went by slowly, with Edward planning future shoots and me doing a routine check of all the equipment. I then had to photoshop all the shots we took of the billionaire, with Edward telling me exactly what to do. I opened and answered all the mail, and was shocked to find one with my name.

Miss Swan

What on earth? How random. I opened it.

_Nation-09 Modelling Agency _

_340 5__th__ Avenue_

_New York_

_NY 10011-2215_

_United States _

_Dear Miss Swan,_

_After one of our clients recommended you and sent me the photos taken of the shoot you did with Coehlo, I was impressed with your talent and showed the photos to my colleagues, who agreed you would be an excellent addition to our models. _

_It is rare to find such talent in an unknown, I heard that currently you are a photographer's assistant? I'm sure you appreciate that, as a model, a shoot would be your first priority and you may need to start working part-time with the photographer to achieve your dream. _

_To gain proper consideration to join our agency, please fill in the form attached and bring it with you to an interview on the 30__th__ November along with your portfolio. If this date is unsuitable, please contact the office and ask to rearrange, although this is inconvenient I am sure it will be possible. _

_As well as Coehlo, our clients include magazines such as Tatler, as well as well-known high street stores such as Abercrombie and H&M. This is a big chance and I hope you do not let it go._

_Yours faithfully,_

_[Mrs] Faith Brie_

I gasped in shock, my hand trembling slightly, making it difficult for me to read. A modelling agency was contacting _me_? Bella 'Trip-over-her-own-feet-Klutz' Swan? For the photos Edward had taken of me?

"Bella? Are you all right?" Edward came out of the bathroom, looking worried. I looked at him, still in disbelief.

I tried to explain, but I couldn't explain it… It didn't seem real. So I offered him the letter. He took it quickly and his eyes flicked through the lines sceptically.

"Hm… Nation 09… That's very prodigious. Well done."

Wait… Was that praise?

"Of course you can probably blame your sleeping around on getting this."

I slapped him. I snatched the letter back. I told him I was not sleeping with anyone, and walked out.

**:O **

**Bitchy Edward! Review if you want him to pay you a visit.... If you can let me know what kind of direction you would like me to take this, or what you'd like to happen. **

**Pix xx**


	7. Don't, Cullen

**Chapter Seven**

I remembered as soon as I stepped outside into the rainfall that a) I'd left my coat and phone inside b) Jacob was going to pick me up from the studio and c) I'd probably just lost my job so I couldn't really go back in.

How dare he! Accuse me of sleeping around to get modelling jobs! Especially modelling jobs that I didn't really want in the first place! I shoved my hands in my pockets and stormed off down the street, too angry to care about the rain hitting me in water sheets at every burst of wind. I had a key, I'd go back to get my coat and stuff later.

My hand felt hot in my pocket where I'd hit Edward. And his comment echoed in my head, making it throb with the desire to slap him again. I shouldn't have slapped him… it seemed too petty. I should have kneed his crotch or punched his face… see how Tanya would like that…

My face flamed up with the shame he had made me feel for something I hadn't done. What does he know about me? Nothing, if he thought I was the type to sleep with someone just to get jobs I wanted.

A car shot past, careering through a puddle and soaking my feet with muddy water. My hair had stuck to my face, I was drenched. But I couldn't just go back. I was too angry. I wished I could break something… but the street only offered a metal bin screwed into the pavement.

I started shivering. What made him think I'd already slept with James anyway? Did he think that was all James was after? Had I been acting as if I had?

What had I done to him anyway? I'd set him up with the gorgeous Tanya, I'd done more than what was required for my assistant job, I didn't try to complicate things at the party by dancing with him a few weeks back… keeping a professional relationship, we'd had fun dancing in the kitchen… What was his problem? Was I so disposable that he could still be as rude as he liked to me?

Well, I had another job to go to now. I could actually start modelling.

I laughed involuntarily. I hadn't even considered it seriously before- I'd of course thought I would carry on working for Edward, that he'd want me full time. But obviously he still didn't want me around at all. Did he have no respect for me, is that why he would say something so degrading?

But seeing as I'd lost my job, I could sign onto the agency and actually become a model.

But that was Rose's dream… not mine. And she didn't even have an agent. I wanted to be a photographer. Modelling would bring in some money, but not get me any closer to my dream at all.

I shivered again, and heard thunder growling some distance off. Why did I storm off without my phone? I really hadn't been thinking. I spun around, and wrapped my arms around myself, seriously shivering now. My face was dripping, I could feel droplets on my nose. Where was I?

My anger was being pushed back as the cold started biting into my skin. I was only wearing a long-sleeved blouse and trousers… not the warmest outfit. At least I hadn't succumbed to Alice's suggestion of a skirt in the morning.

I started walking back, trying to be slower but the shivering was driving me on. I checked my watch. Almost five. He should be gone by now. I didn't want to go in without being sure… It would just be too awkward and I would be so embarrassed, even as angry as I was.

Left here? Think so. Yes, that's the road. It was ten past five, and I was about to die of cold. I'd probably leave great lakes of puddles on his wooden floor. Well, he could just deal with it. I wouldn't be there in the morning to clear it up.

He could do the dirty work for a change.

I opened the door.

"Bella!" Edward came rushing over with a cry of relief, and hugged me. I pushed him away, glaring at him angrily. I grabbed my coat and phone, leaving the door open,

"Bella, I was so worried, I'm so sorry, I didn't think- didn't mean it at all, I don't know why I said it, I really don't know what made me say it, I really don't-" I turned around in the midst of his babbling, shocked (hadn't I lost my job when I slapped him?). He looked really desperate, his hair messed up as if he had been continuously running his hands through it and his eyes wild.

"Don't, Cullen." I snapped. "Where's my letter?" I said, pulling some of my stuff out of one of the drawers I'd claimed.

"What? You're not leaving? Bella, I told you, I didn't mean it-" My back to him, I raised my eyebrows in incredulity at this burbling man who certainly wasn't the boss I knew and hated.

"Yeah? Well, it crossed the line." It sounded silly even to my ears, but it stopped the babbling. Then I heard a chair scrape back and he grabbed my arm and swung me to face him.

"You are not leaving me." His voice had dropped, low and threatening, and he had both my arms in a painful grip. His eyes were furious. Part of my mind muttered 'Yep, he's back.'

"Yes, I am, Cullen. I have no fucking idea what made you think you had the right to be rude to me like that!" My voice was breaking into a yell.

"I have no idea either, and I'm sorry about that- but you can't leave me just for that!"

"I'm not leaving you, I'm quitting this job- and its not just for this, you know its not!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you've been trying to fire me from the moment I walked in! I have no idea what I did to offend you, but everyday you threaten me with losing my job- and maybe I've just had enough! And you claim I have no right into your personal life- but you insist on butting your nose into mine! What business is it of yours to tell me who I can and can't date? And to insinuate that I sleep with people just to get jobs! I can tell you that I haven't slept with James, despite what you might think. What gives you the right to have any place in my personal life? You're just my boss, you're not my mother and you are _certainly_ not my friend! I've never been rude to you before, in fact I was the one who set you up with your pretty girlfriend! And as you've reminded me so frequently before, I'm obviously so disposable you can replace me in a heartbeat- and I cannot put up with your treatment of me anymore!"

The fire in his eyes hadn't gone at all, but he seemed lost for words.

"Let go of my arm." I spat. When he didn't I twisted it as I jerked my knee up, causing him to groan loudly in pain and double over. I grabbed the bag with my stuff and left him.

I saw Jacob standing in the open doorway, with his mouth slightly agar. Great. I gave him a sarcastic smile and swung the door shut behind me. He followed me down the stairs in silence, both of us pretending not to hear Edward call my name after me as the door slammed shut.


	8. Ready to get lost, Miss Swan?

**Chapter Eight**

Jacob noticed I was upset, and didn't ask anything or comment on what had happened, for which I was extremely grateful.

The car was an old Volkswagen Beetle, and two guys stood leaning on the bumper.

"Bella, this is Quil and Embry," Jacob pointed out his friends, both tanned, well-built Native-Americans perhaps a little older than Jacob with warm smiles. I shook their hands and they got in the car, allowing me to ride shotgun.

There was a short silence after Jake drove off, but then Embry started teasing Quil and soon all three of them were engaged in playful razzing.

"How old is she again, Quil?" Jacob asked, grinning.

"She's turning seventeen next month." Quil replied, going red.

"Seventeen? How old are you?" Embry added.

"I've just turned twenty one. But its not like that, we have a-"

"Say 'connection' man, and I am allowed to pummel you!"

"Not like-"

"You see, Bella," Jacob told me, "Quil met this girl Claire last week, who came to the garage to get her car done, and _since_ then we have heard _nothing_ out of him except how beautiful she is, unusual, sincere-"

"I have not!"

"Modest, kind-" Jacob continued.

"Great tits, huge- ow!" There was a thump as Quil hit Embry, and then Embry grabbed Quil in a headlock, shoving his head between the seats.

"Bella, I'm seriously-"

"Then we all find out that he's been hiding a secret about her when we wonder why we haven't met this amazing goddess… She's still in high school!"

"Guys!"

"And we just never knew Quil had a fetish for younger girls!" Embry laughed.

"Embry-" Quil moaned. I put my hand on Embry's arm, making him release Quil, who had gone completely red.

"So have you guys met her yet, then?" I asked. Embry laughed.

"Oh yeah, we met her yesterday. There was a chance she was coming today, but she had _homework_…" Quil hit the back of Jake's head. "And I must say she is very nice, very pretty-"

"And Quil is completely whipped! You should have seen him! It was hilarious! He was touching her the whole time-"

"Not like that!"

"Sure, he was grinning and talking to her, checking she was all right, did she need anything, talk about over-mothering!" Embry taunted.

"Hey!"

"And he didn't take his eyes off her the whole time! Here we are, guys. Lets postpone bullying Quil for the moment." Jake finished.

"Well, I think its really sweet, Quil." I said, getting out of the car as Embry held the door open. He made a face at me. "A little odd, but sweet." Embry laughed.

Bowling was really fun… I was as terrible as I had imagined but Jacob stood behind me, teaching me how to throw. And I was so much worse than the boys I was in a league of my own… Until my last three throws where I got a spare and two strikes, which put me level with Quil.

When we were done we sat in the KFC with some fizzy drinks, chips and burgers.

"So have you got anyone on the scene at the moment, Embry?" I asked.

"Nope, I'm the lone wolf here, my dear. The only one without that special someone…" I looked at Jacob quizzically, who was looking at the table.

"Are _you_ seeing anyone, Jake?" I asked.

"Uh oh, should've kept my mouth sh-" Quil elbowed him.

"No, they just saw me with you at the club, that's all."

"And we've heard a _little_ bit about you…" Embry added. Jacob shot him a look.

"You're seeing someone else right now though, right?" Quil asked.

"Yes, I am." I saw Jake's expression darken in the corner of my eye.

"Your boss, right?" I frowned. Jacob tried to cut in, but I stopped him.

"No, not him, he's a prick. I quit today actually."

"Ooh, sounds exciting, why?" Embry asked.

"I… There was a… He made a comment about me…" I paused. "He's always saying really rude things, but today he just took it a step too far and I walked out."

"Is that why you were so wet earlier?" Quil asked.

"Yeah… I was walking around in the rain for a while because I'd left my coat and phone in the studio, so I stormed around in the freezing cold and rain until I thought he'd be gone so I could go back and grab my coat and wait for Jake… but he hadn't."

"What happened?"

"He apologized and said he didn't know what came over him etc. But he had just taken it too far… So I quit."

"The un-forgiving type, huh?" Embry said.

"…I guess. Maybe. But he'd just been rude too many times. And nosy. He kept trying to butt into my love life, but he made damn sure that we weren't friends and I wasn't allowed to ask about his private life, even though I'm the one who set him up with his girlfriend. He just kept telling me to stop flirting with every man in the studio… which I wasn't, and would not let up about my boyfriend, who he hates-"

"You were definitely right, man." Embry said to Jake.

"What?" I asked.

"I've told you before Bella, Cullen's got a thing for you." Jacob said seriously.

"It really sounds like it… What guy would act like such a prick otherwise?" Quil asked me.

"I don't know… He's got serious issues. But he doesn't like me that way… Why would he try to hurt me if he did?"

"Cause you're not with him, girl! You're with the other guy!"

"That's not how he works… he's mean to everyone, all the models-"

"Bella, although I can back you up for that one," Jacob started, but Embry laughed and continued,

"All men work like that, Bella. If they want something and they can't get it, they're nasty about or to it to make it seem like they never really wanted it. Trust me."

"Or he just has a big issue with women 'cause of Gianna and I'm no different because he's mean to all women?"

"Well… maybe." Said Quil, looking unsure.

"Bullshit, Bella. Do you want to know what I think?" Embry asked. I felt a blush coming and said,

"No, I don't want to know actually."

"You just confirmed what I think… He's pretty good looking, right? You're attracted to him and you don't want to admit it because he's your boss and always so mean to you."

There was a pause where I looked down.

"No, it's not like that." I said, looking up and knowing my face was bright red by the disbelieving faces. "I admit he is really good looking, but I can't stand people who make me feel like shit so whether he likes me or not, I wouldn't go near him with a ten-foot pole."

"I'd bet ten dollars you've already pulled." Embry commented, with a sly grin.

"No, she wouldn't-" Jake started, and then he looked at my face, which had probably gone redder.

"Not really… It was more just a peck… for photographic purposes."

"That's priceless." Embry cried, laughing. My phone rang. Alice.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Hi Bella, where are you? We didn't know you were going out tonight, just wanted to check on where you were."

"Oh, sorry. I'm out with Jake and a couple of his friends."

"Really? What about James?"

"What about him? Look, I've got quite a lot to tell you, are you staying in tonight?"

"Sure, what time you getting back?" I looked at my watch. It was nine already.

"What time are we finishing up here, guys?" I asked.

"Whenever, we can go back now if you like- you're the only one who didn't finish your chips…" Embry said, his hand creeping towards my tray. I let him and the boys take the rest of my food.

"Is that okay?" I asked.

"Sure," Jake said. "Is that Rose?"

"It's Alice. Okay, I'll be back really soon, okay? Love you."

"All right! And Rose didn't go out with Em tonight, so you can tell her as well. Bye!"

I hung up and looked at my tray. Not a morsel of food and all the boys were chewing. I sighed.

"Come on then, guys, lets get moving." They smiled guiltily and I picked up my coat.

The banter continued all the way home, then when we pulled up outside my apartment Jake carried the box of things I'd taken from the studio up the stairs for me. There was an envelope on the doorstep.

_**Bella**_

I picked it up and pocketed it, with a strong feeling of who it was from. I opened the door and Jacob brought the box in, to Alice and Rose's surprise.

I went back with Jake to the door, away from their eyes, and he gave me a long hug.

"Are you all right, Bella?"

"I'm fine. Quite a lot happened today, but I can handle it."

"I know you can. But if it gets too much, I'm here, okay?"

"I know you are, Jake. And it means a lot to me."

"Good."

Pause.

"Quil and Embry both really like you by the way. We'd all love to see you again."

"They're both really cool guys. Maybe next time I'll meet Claire."

"You sure will. They are kinda perfect for each other though, despite the age thing."

"Well, I'm happy for him. It'd be great to find someone who you can love, no boundaries."

"Definitely." Jake replied. "But only if they're prepared to love you back."

"I know!" I laughed. "There's the problem in life!"

Jacob smiled.

"Well, the guys are waiting so I'll just get out of your way. See you soon, okay?"

"Definitely." I hugged him again, and this time he kissed my cheek. "Bye!" I shut the door and went back to Alice and Rose with a stupid grin on my face. They looked at me and laughed.

"Who knew? Bella has James as a boyfriend, Edward as her little work crush and Jake as her lapdog!"

"Don't be silly, Rose. And there's nothing with Edward. Especially now."

Their smiles slid away.

"Why do I think this has something to do with this box Jake brought in?" Alice asked.

"What did he do? I'll kill him!" Rose said angrily.

"Did he actually fire you? I never thought he actually would!"

"Guys, it's fine now. He said something he really shouldn't have, so I quit." Rose stood up.

"What did he say?"

"Calm down, it's okay. I got a letter from a modelling agency who saw the photos for Coehlo-"

"That's great, Bells!" Alice cried. I looked at Rose apologetically, but her face was passive.

"I was very surprised. When Edward saw it, he was like 'You only got it 'cause you were sleeping around'"

"What?" Both the girls yelled.

"I know! How _dare_ he! Is that what he thinks of me? Seriously, come on!"

"What did you do?" Alice asked.

"I slapped him and walked out… without my coat and phone." They giggled a little.

"Hey, wasn't it raining?" Rose asked. I nodded. "That's so typical of you, Bells."

"I know… I was wondering around until I thought he would leave, without umbrella, anything, getting soaked before eventually going back. He never usually stays until after five unless he's got a shoot. Anyway, he was there when I got back and he started grovelling when I came in, apologizing to me… But I was furious and he had just crossed the line so I packed up my stuff. Um… He sort of grabbed me-"

"What?" Alice raged when Rose said "Really?"

"And so I told him I couldn't take it how he treated me anymore and… and he still didn't let go so I kneed him and left. Jake was standing at the door and saw the whole thing."

Rose had winced when I said I hurt Edward, and Alice was making disbelieving laughter noises, as if she was stuck between shock and giggling.

"So yeah… I guess I need to start job-hunting again."

"Are you sure about this, Bella?" Rose asked, looking a little shocked.

"Yes, I am. I couldn't stand being treated like that. Not any more." I sat down, and put my hand up to trace the edge of the cardboard box.

"What's that in your hand?" Alice asked after a few moments of silence. I looked down. It was the envelope that was on the doorstep.

"I, uh, found it on the doorstep." I fumbled with the back, opening it shakily and pulling out the letter inside.

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm so sorry about everything today. I was completely out of line and did not mean what I said at all. I do not think you are the kind of woman to sleep around, and despite my opinion of James I'm willing to accept that you are right and it is none of my business. I will never comment on your relationship with him again. I have great respect for you and I care about your feelings, and that is the only reason why I have advised you… I'm sorry if it seemed otherwise and I understand that we have a professional relationship that I overstepped the boundaries of. It will not happen again._

_I didn't realise I was such a horrible person to work with. I thought you realised that my comments were just a way of asking you to do your job. I realise now that it was not only a completely inappropriate way to treat you, but it was very rude and completely undeserved. I sincerely apologize. You are truly amazing at your job, and not easily replaceable. _

_I really hope to change, I'm really sorry. Please forgive my behaviour._

_See you tomorrow._

_Edward_

I took in a shaky breath, my hand trembling a little. I didn't want to look at Alice and Rose. I felt sick. Part of me was furious, and could hear the arrogance in his letter 'See you tomorrow.' His expectation that of course I would just come running back! But the part of me that was making me shake was the part of me that wanted to believe him, wanted to go back to work for him tomorrow, who thought she could hear the sincerity and apology in his letter.

"Uh… Bella?" Rose said, holding something that seemed to have slipped from the envelope when I pulled the card out. "What the hell is this?" She asked with one of her frighteningly calm voices. Alice looked and gasped.

"Whoa… that's beautiful. I can't believe he played this card!"

"Alice! How did you know about this?" Rose demanded, looking at me angrily.

"What is it? Show me!" I cried. Alice held it up. "Oh, that's…" I looked away. "Nothing. I don't know what he... why he… never mind."

It was the photo. The one where he kissed me.

He had me pressed against the wall, one hand bringing my chin to him, the other around my waist holding me close to him. The camera behind my back was just visible with our just-distinct silhouettes against the golden water and fiery sky. Alice was right… It _was_ beautiful, it looked so romantic and perfect it hurt me a little inside…

"Why the hell did no one tell me about this!" Rose cried.

"It was just a photo…" I mumbled.

"Um…. Then why do you look so touched by it, dummy?" Alice elbowed her. "What? She's just denying the obvious. He hurts her, she has the hots for him, she's now regretting quitting."

"Come on, Rose. Don't be a bitch." Alice said quietly.

"Sorry. Sorry, Bella." She leaned forward and rubbed my knee. "I mean it."

"Why would he send this?" I said, most of her comments going straight over my head.

"Looks like he's a little desperate. Will you go back?" Alice said gently.

"I don't know…" I mumbled, watching the photo as if it would come to life to tell me the answer.

I blinked.

"I mean, no. He pushed it too far, I was too unhappy working for him. I'll find something else." I crumpled up the photo with the letter and threw them in the dustbin. "Lets watch something and go to bed… I'm sick of this." And with that I walked through to the living room. Alice and Rose followed me and soon started a fight over what to watch.

"I'll just go and grab some chips, kay?" I said, going back to the kitchen and gently taking the letter and photo out of the dustbin. I smoothed them out as much as I could, trying not to think about why I had to, and took them to my room, hiding them under the mattress. Then I grabbed the chips. We stayed up till about twelve and I tried to sleep. Of course I couldn't stop thinking long enough to fall asleep. I managed to fight the urge to peek at the contraband under my bed… but I couldn't stop thinking about what it might mean. I was scaring myself… which toughened my resolve to never see him again.

Never see him again. Good idea. Who needs him anyway? I sure don't. I'm just angry. I'll stop thinking about him soon…

"Bella! Bella, wake up!" Alice was pounding on the door. I opened my eyes to see the light streaming through the window. Alice threw the door open.

"Good! You're awake! Your phone was ringing, so I answered it." She held it out and mouthed 'Jake'.

"Um, hey." I croaked.

"Sorry, did I wake you up? I can call back…" Jake said.

"Nah, don't worry. I need to get up anyway."

"Why? I mean, are you doing anything today?"

"Nope. Nothing at all. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come out with me and do something today… seeing as you're not working right now, we could kill time."

"Sure! Sounds great, what would you like to do?"

"I don't know, but we could just wander around New York. There's a lot to see here, if you know where to look. And a lot to laugh at."

"Sounds like we're going to get lost."

"Sure, that's how you find the best places!" He exclaimed.

"Sure, I'll get lost with you, Jake." I conceded.

"Cool, I'll pick you up in an hour or so and we'll walk into town."

"Okay. See you then!" I hung up and staggered through to the kitchen. Alice was laughing.

"Sure, Jake, _I'll_ get lost with you!" She mocked, grinning. Rose was giggling as well. I clapped Alice lightly on the back of her head.

"Leave me alone."

"What about James? Did you tell him about Edward? Shouldn't you be leaving other guys alone now?"

"No, I haven't. He's always busy, I've hardly managed to see him since we agreed to go steady."

"Hm… That's odd. What are you up to with Jakey boy then?"

"We're going wandering around town. No more lap dog jokes, got it?"

"Okay dokey. Hang on- wait, I swear, last one- make sure you take your poopy bags with you when you take your dog out!" Alice laughed, I shook my head and ignored her.

"And I'm seeing James tonight, anyway." I said uncertainly. My phone rang again.

_Edward_.

I turned my phone off. The girls stared at me.

"Are you sure this is the right thing, Bells?" Alice asked me.

"Definitely! Don't question my judgement, Alice." I snapped at her fiercely. Her face fell. I felt horrible suddenly. I never snapped at my friends. "Sorry." I mumbled.

"Well, you've got your defences up on Cullen." Rose said, completely deadpan. I turned my glare on her. She shrugged. "No harm… Just sayin'. Now I got to go job-hunting, there's a company that said they'd look at my portfolio for a catwalk next week if I turn up today!"

"Good luck!" Alice and I chimed together. She grinned and walked out. Alice looked at me uncertainly.

"I'm going for a shower." I said, sidestepping the uneasiness.

Alice had gone by the time I was out, which was a little bit of a relief because I wanted to wear Bella clothes, rather than her version of an outfit. I settled for my comfiest jeans and a turtle necked red sweater.

It was still half an hour before Jake was coming…

I stared at my bed, warring with myself before I eventually pulled the mattress up and took out the letter and photo. I read and re-read the letter, trying to figure out why he would send it. I was so sure that he hated me… that he would welcome me leaving. His attitude wasn't worth returning to. Definitely not. But my eyes were glued to the photo. Much as I hated- _hated_!- to even think it to myself because it felt like I was giving in… I wanted to see if we could have any more moments like that.

Moments like when my pulse galloped in my wrists when he first used me to demonstrate his ideas to James on my first day… like his hands gently taking the pins out of my hair then raising goosebumps on my arms when he skimmed them down to my hips… when he caught photos of me and kissed me in the golden light… the intensity with which he would tell me not to date James, which I guess is the reason why I had actually continued dating him… when he put his shirt and jacket on me, then stopped to stare at the teardrop necklace he had put around my neck… the heat between us when we were dancing in the club, him whispering in my ear not to fight it… the moment when I told him I was with James exclusively, and I was almost certain he would have kissed me…

The intercom rang. Thank God! I really needed to stop thinking like this! I needed mind-bleach!

"Hey Jake, I'll be right out." I said into the intercom. I grabbed my bag and coat and just before I left I stopped to grab my camera. He was waiting with a big grin.

"Ready to get lost, Miss Swan?"

"Certainly, Mr Black!" I said, looping my arm through his.

I've never had such a silly day in my life. I honestly forgot everything about Edward as we meandered through the city, occasionally dipping into clothes stores to dress each other in the silliest outfit possible (Jake looked hilarious in drag… I was so pleased I had thought to bring my camera) or a costume shop… Jake picked out some for me and I for him. I ended up as a big red tomato, a golden Buddha, a nurse (typical!), an Athenian Goddess and a damsel in distress (the dress was gorgeous!) and I found a fantastic babe-on-mother costume with two parts, a dummy for the mother and an extra baby costume on the back so it looked like Jake was a baby on the back of his mother, a leprechaun, a gladiator to my Athenian goddess, a hot dog and the best was definitely the one I picked out for Rose and Alice- a big furry dog suit. The photos were hilarious, but we were laughing so loudly in the end we were asked to leave. We ate a horribly unhealthy lunch in MacDonald's, eating it in a square ridden with greedy pigeons. We paid a couple of dollars to get a cheap fortune telling in a market… Unsurprisingly we were told we were lovers (we told her we weren't and she looked confused in a vacant way and drew another card before announcing Jake was going to experience problems in fortune soon).

He walked me back to our apartment in plenty of time for me to get ready for James. I figured I should probably write back to Nation-09 to accept, but I couldn't find the letter anywhere. I hadn't shown it to Rose or Alice… but it wasn't in the box. Thinking back, I couldn't remember putting it in there… Damn it! Well, I wasn't going back to the studio. I called Alice.

"Hi honey, what's up?" She chirped.

"Hey, nothing really, but could you do me a favour? What time are you getting back tonight?"

"I'll be leaving at four. Why? Are you asking for my help for the date?"

"Sorry, nope, but you can help if you do me this favour…"

"Definitely! What is it?"

"I can't find the modelling letter anywhere… I can't remember packing it so its still at the studio. I can't really go back so…"

"Consider it done."

"Thanks, Alice. What would I do without you?"

"You just wouldn't _be_, Bells. You'd've died of boredom!"

"Cheers, Alice. Hope I didn't disturb."

"Nope, just eating a late lunch in the office. See you later!"

I set to work uploading the photos onto my laptop. They were hilarious. Jake posing in drag, me in hysterics in a floor-length red silk gown he had made me wear, me in a huge princess-like wedding dress (we pretended we were getting married (we hid our ring-less fingers)), me in the tomato costume with Jake the hot dog… In all of them we were either crying from laughter or wearing silly big grins or expressions…

My phone beeped. A message from James.

_Im so sorry to do this agen, bt sumthin came up 2nyt. XX_

I actually banged my fist on the table. What was his problem? I typed an angry message back, but before I could send it, another came through.

_Soooo sorry, 2moro ok? XXX_

What was _with_ him? I couldn't decide whether I should understand, I knew he worked hard, or break up with him for not finding time to spend with me. I glared at my phone before texting him back, deciding to sleep on it and figuring out what to do in the morning.

I got out my trusty cookbook and decided to make some comfort food for tonight. Shepherd's pie… Fish pie… Hm, chicken and dumplings sounds good. I'd been too tired from work to put any effort into cooking dinner recently, but it was still cold outside so I decided to treat the girls and make some apple pie and custard too. I popped out to the shops to get a few of the missing ingredients, and set to work.

Rose came back before Alice, yelling through the house,

"Do I smell food, Bells? I thought you were going out tonight?"

"James cancelled." I informed her when she stuck her head round the door.

"Oh, he didn't. I'm sorry." She wrapped her arms around me from behind. "You okay?"

"I'm fine actually."

"Good time with Jacob?"

"Yup. How was your day?" I asked.

"Terrible. I waited all day with my portfolio, and when they finally looked, they told me… they already had all the models they wanted."

"Oh, Rose, I'm sorry! That's horrible!"

"I know… Well, I'll just go to the bathroom, back in a moment."

"Well, I'm making a special dinner tonight. Maybe Alice and I can cheer you up."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bells, I ate earlier so I probably won't be able to eat very much. If I'd known you were eating in I wouldn't have done."

"Um, okay. But promise you'll try some of my dessert!" I heard the door close and I wasn't sure if she heard me. She wasn't acting like herself… Rose hated failure of any kind and modelling wasn't an easy job to break into.

"Alice is home! Ooh, are you cooking, Bella?" Alice chirped, hurrying straight to the food source and checking it out. "Dumplings? Yay! I haven't had dumplings since… well, the last time you made them which was way too long ago. Hang on- why are you cooking? I thought you were going out?"

"He cancelled." I said, gently seasoning the stew.

"You don't seem too upset."

"I'm not. I'm getting used to it…"

"Aah, honey, I'm sorry."

"No need. Rose is back, her day didn't go so well. I think she needs some GLC."

"Girlfriend Loving Care?"

"Exactly. Go get her favourite film."

"Aye aye, Captain."

"This'll be ready in five."

Alice came back in almost immediately, practically skipping.

"Honestly, Alice, what is with you today? You're as high as a kite!"

"Am I?" I nodded. "I saw Jasper."

"Oh?"

"And we kissed."

"You hadn't kissed Jasper?" Rose came in, looking a little pale.

"Not really… pecks. But today…" Alice grinned. Then she enveloped her tall friend in a massive hug. "I heard you had a bad day, Rosie. I'm really sorry. I've got _The Italian Job _in the DVD player and Bella's cooked lovely food so we're gonna inject you with a big shot of GLC, okay?" Rose nodded. I started dishing up.

"Hey, Bells, can I do mine? I'm really not very hungry." Rose asked.

"Sure. Hey, you don't have to sit up with us, you know. Just eat a little bit then go to bed, you look quite ill." Rose shot me a sharp glance.

"I'm fine, Bella. I don't need to be mothered, okay?" She didn't sound angry with me, but there was definitely a pointed tone in her voice. I guess Rose hated being seen as weak in any way… She was always the strong one. I looked down at her plate. She'd taken a tiny portion of the stew with one piece of chicken and none of my dumplings. She walked out.

I piled up mine and Alice's plate and walked into the living room. Alice ate hers up fast and complemented me by grabbing seconds, while Rose picked at her food and barely ate any of it. I didn't particularly like the film, so I went and got the pie out of the oven (to Alice's delight) and brought back three portions. Rose blanched.

"I can't eat that, Bella. That's far too much." I blinked, a little hurt.

"You can just pick at it, it doesn't matter." I said.

"I'll put it in the fridge, maybe tomorrow." Rose said, and left.

"What's up with her?" Alice asked.

"I'm not sure… but maybe something finally got past her immune system."

"Maybe…" Alice mused, looking as worried as I felt. Rose came back with a glass of water.

"This is delicious, Bella." Alice murmured.

I went to bed before the film finished… I'd never really liked the Italian Job and Rose's mood had put a dampener on the evening. I went to sleep straightaway… larking around with Jake all day had made me really tired. I smiled. I needed to upload the photos from today…

I woke up at four. Completely wide awake. Couldn't get back to sleep. I had a shower, read a little. It was still only five am. I decided to make a special breakfast, cooking would give me something to do.

Rose's favourite had always been bacon pancakes with syrup, a real sweetener but truly delicious and her little weakness. I decided to make some to cheer her up. Alice woke up first, delaying her shower so she could eat them hot with me. When we heard Rose surface Alice yelled,

"Rose! Get your ass in here! Bella made bacon pancakes and they are to _die_ for!" Rose stepped into the doorway, actually went green, and bolted for the bathroom. "Oh… Looks like it hasn't gone yet. Do you think she's coming down with something?" Alice murmured, concerned. My heart dropped. I was just making it worse, when I was trying to make it better.

"I don't know. I think she's also really upset about the rejection yesterday."

We sat in silence for a few minutes before Alice suddenly looked up.

"Oh! I forgot to give you your letter back… Let me just get it." She slid off her chair and grabbed her bag. "I admit, I read it. It's wonderful! Who knew you'd be a natural at this too?" She babbled, passing me the letter with a big grin.

"It's odd, huh? I do feel kind of bad though… with Rose. I mean, I never asked for this, and she was the one who sort of set me up with Edward- I mean, not like that, but working for him and everything. And now this… when she's upset about the rejection. It doesn't really seem right. I wish it could've been her, really."

"I know, but Rose understands. Chances like this are very rare and it takes luck. Rose knows that and she just hit a bad patch with the wrong people who didn't see her potential when you happened to meet the right people."

"But it's her dream… not mine." I said sadly, looking at the letter.

"I think you should call them today… You can't let an opportunity like this slip away. Especially as you're not employed anymore, honey."

"I guess you're right. I'll call them when you guys have left." I paused, and started clearing away the pancakes Rose clearly wasn't coming back for. We could hear her retching still. Without speaking, Alice and I looked at each other and approached the bathroom.

"Rose? Honey, do you need something? I can stay home today and look after you if you like, it's no problem."

"I'm fine, Bella. Just- Just give me a minute, okay?" I looked at Alice worriedly. She returned my glance but looked at her watch and started getting her stuff together for work.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but I've got an important meeting with a potential client in an hour and have to get everything set up at the office. I'll call you later to see how things are going, okay?"

I nodded, still not understanding what was going on. My phone rang. Edward. I let it ring.

After clearing up the breakfast dishes and getting myself a coffee, I sat down with the letter from Nation-09 and started filling out the form. The interview was in two days, so I could probably even expand my portfolio a little.

Then I heard the Rose's bedroom door slam. Rose. She was obviously really cut up about the rejection, more than we'd ever seen her before. I hated to be the one with the opportunity in her field. I shouldn't be considering it at all, I knew that, but I needed a job right now. If only there was a way to make them consider Rose. I could send in her portfolio with a letter maybe, or somehow drop her portfolio somewhere in the interview. With that idea resting lightly in my mind, I filled in the application forms and then began to look through my model portfolio. Perhaps some more editorial shots, more intimate with the camera and focussing on facial expressions.

Rose came out of the bedroom in a jogging suit.

"Are you going out, Rose? Are you sure that's a good idea right now?"

"Look, Bella, I don't need you telling me what to do. I'm going for a run, okay? Will you be in when I get back or should I take my keys?"

"You're going _jogging_? When did you start exercising Rose?" I asked.

"Just because you don't have to, doesn't mean some of us don't want to stay in shape, Bella. I'll take my keys." And she practically ran out of the apartment.

After staring at it for a while, I picked up my phone and rang the number for Nation-09.

"Nation-09, Faith Brie's office, Amanda speaking, how can I help you?"

"Hello, my name is Bella Swan. Mrs Brie sent me a letter regarding joining your company a couple of days ago."

"Bella Swan? Uh, wait a moment. Yes, Miss Swan? Did you have any inquiries?"

"Um, I would just like to confirm my interview on the 30th, if that's okay."

"Of course. The interview will be at the address on the letter, if you go up to the third floor and ask at the reception for Mrs Brie's office one of the receptionists will show you where to go. The interview will be at eleven o'clock, and you will need to bring the form attached to the letter, your portfolio and any- um, wait a moment please."

I waited.

"There seems to be an issue with your application, but I'm sure it will be brought up in the interview."

"What application? I didn't really apply for the agency, it sort of just happened because I did a job for Coehlo. What issue could there be?"

"Please, Miss Swan, I'm sure they will bring it up in the interview. Please bring any other references you may have."

"Okay, um, thank you for your help."

"My pleasure. We'll see you on the 30th."

References. I had forgotten about those. Maybe I could get one from James' company and the only other place I had worked was the cafe when I had just come to town, where I met Alice. I really doubted I could get one from Edward. I wouldn't even go there, and if they asked I'd say I wasn't able to get in touch with him.

Meanwhile, I'd just start snapping. I got my mini-studio set up and did my make up as best as I could without Alice's help. I straightened my hair with her straighteners, using the spray she'd shown me once.

Then I started trying to self-portrait. It's difficult enough even if you have a friend's help, but on my own I had my camera on a tripod and would alternate between the chair I was using for me to model on, my reflectors and adjusting the lights and my camera.

It took most of the day. At about 3 I realised Rose still hadn't come back when I heard her phone go off in her bedroom. She never left her phone at home. I went in and checked the caller ID- Emmett. I picked up.

"Hey, Emmett, it's Bella."

"Bella? Where's Rose?"

"I'm not sure, sorry. She went off for a run about 9 and she hasn't come back. I only just realised she left her phone."

"So you have no idea where she is?"

"I've never heard of her going for a run before, so no."

"And we have no way of contacting her?"

"No. Did you speak to her yesterday?"

"No, I had a business dinner. What happened?"

"She got rejected from the company she went to see yesterday. I think it really cut her up, she was in a really bad mood this morning and I don't think she's very well."

"And you let her go out, on her own, for a bloody _run_?"

"Come on, Emmett, what was I supposed to do? Ban her from leaving? I'm not her mom, I'm her roommate!"

"Sorry, it's just- I don't know what to do. What if something's happened?"

"I don't know either, Em. But she wasn't... in the most sociable mood, maybe she just needs some time. If she hasn't come home by dark, I'll call you and we'll do something about this, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, Bella."

"Bye."

I hung up and looked around. Piles of magazines were stacked carefully on Rose's shelves, various cut outs of magazine covers were tacked up on her wall, and hair and make up products were arranged around her mirror- she was the only one of the three of us to have a dressing table. Her straighteners lay next to her curling tongs, their plugs turned off at the wall. Copies of photos from her portfolio lay all over the floor, creased from being trodden on. Rose lived and _breathed _her dream of becoming a model. No wonder the rejection had hit her this hard. It can't have just been this rejection. She had been out looking for work every day I'd known her and must have been having a number of rejections recently.

All three of us had come to New York with our dreams- Alice of becoming a fashion designer, Rose's model aspirations and my hopes of becoming a photographer. Alice was the only one who had had any success really- she had her own label which had a collection coming out. I had just left a job as a photographer's assistant and was now pursuing a job in Rose's field while Rose was struggling to deal with rejection. It wasn't right. I needed to get on the right track again and make this modelling gig as short as it could be.

I heard the front door open.

"Rose?"

"Yeah." She sounded tired. I got up to meet her. She looked completely dishevelled and exhausted.

"Where were you? You left your phone here, Em called and we were both really worried about you!"

"I was just out. Now I need to get ready, so stop badgering me already."

I blinked.

"Could you at least call Emmett? He's really worried, I promised to tell him when you got back."

"If you're both such great friends, you call him, Bella." Rose shut her bedroom door in my face.

What on earth was going on? I did text Emmett though.

_Rose bak safe, tho v upset. Mayb u cud come round2cheer her up?_

I got an immediate reply.

_K, giv me 30 mins._

I began to put away the photography kit and loaded the photos onto my laptop. They weren't anything special. The lighting was good, the quality was good, but the subject- me- wasn't anything special. It's impossible to bring the best out of a subject if the subject is you.

"See you later Bella. What's that?" Rose was leaning in the doorway in a brown silk cami with a tight waistcoat on top, showing off her long legs with a flared short black skirt and heels. She looked a million dollars from the worn out girl in the sweats I saw walk in twenty minutes ago. "Oh, is that for your portfolio? You need to suck in your cheeks a bit more."

I looked back at the photos, but before I could reply I heard the front door shut. What did she mean, I needed to suck in my cheeks more? I looked at the photos... sure I wasn't Twiggy, but I did have some bone structure. I picked out the three I disliked the least and stared at them, trying to pick one to put into my portfolio.

The buzzer rang. I answered it. Emmett. Shit.

"Emmett, I'm so sorry, she left about ten minutes ago!"

"What? Bella! Come on, didn't you tell her I was coming?"

I paused. "Well... she was making it really difficult to talk to her."

"Where did she go?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know. But she was all dressed up."

"_What?_ At half six? Where was she going? Was she meeting up with someone?"

"She didn't say."

"And you didn't _ask_, Bella? You're meant to be friends, she's my girlfriend, I haven't managed to speak to her, she's clearly having a really tough time and you didn't even ask her where she was going?"

"I'm home!" Came a cry from the front door.

"Alice?"

"Yep! Oh my God, the meeting went so well! Willoughby's wants to buy my autumn collection!"

Emmett and I went through to the hall.

"That's fantastic, Alice! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Bella! Where's Rose? Dinner's on me tonight, I am taking you girls out to celebrate!" Then Alice noticed Emmett.

"Congrats, Alice." He smiled.

"What's going on here, guys?" Alice queried, her smile gone.

"Rose was gone all day today, we've no idea where she was or what she was doing, Bella didn't bother asking, she didn't take her phone, then when she gets back Bella _still _doesn't ask her, then I come over only to find she's gone again, except this time she's all dressed up and Bella _still _didn't ask her where she was going!"

"Hey, Em, back off. This isn't Bella's fault, you know. Rose clearly needs a bit of time to herself. Did you try calling her?"

Emmett grabbed his phone from his pocket and stormed off into the living room.

"Whoa, what is going on, Bella?"

"There's something really off with Rose... I don't know what's going on. And she seems to be really mad at me as well. But you got that gig with Willoughby's? I'm so happy for you! Your whole collection?"

"Yup! I've done all the designing now, now we need to get the patterns shipped to the warehouses so they can start mass producing my clothes!"

"That's so amazing, Alice! This is like a breakthrough for your career!"

"I know! And if it goes well and the stuff sells, then I can start on a winter collection, use more expensive fabrics, more complicated designs! I have to call Jasper! If Rose is up to it when she gets back we can all go out for dinner, my treat, okay?"

Emmett stormed back through the hall and opened the door, just as Rose strode in, looking much brighter than this morning.

"So are you gonna tell me what this is all about then?" Emmett asked, his voice rising.

"I got a bartending job!"

"You what?" Emmett and I said together.

"Well," Rose said, taking off her coat, putting her bag down and walking into the kitchen, "I saw an ad for a bartending job at Zanzibar, this place uptown. And I went for an interview this evening, and got the job!"

"At a _bar_? Dressed like _that_?" Emmett cried.

"It's not a brothel, Emmett! But looks count in every business, you know that."

"Not when its _my_ girlfriend getting eyed up by every creep in New York!"

"Do you really not trust me enough?"

"I trust _you_, but not the creeps you're working for or the sleazebags buying drinks from you!"

"Emmett!" Rose screamed, "I've been unemployed for over a year- with two catwalks and one photoshoot that you hooked up for me. I still don't have an agent and I've been sponging off you and Alice for way too long! I need to get a job, one that means I'm earning _money_."

"What happened to wanting to become a model, Rosie? Do you know why I fell in love with you? Because I thought you were the one person in the world who would _never _give up- and here you are, giving up!"

"Are you _breaking up_ with me now?"

"No! No, no! No, of course not. I'm just saying, this isn't the right job for you-"

"It pays well, it's only at night so I get to go job hunting during the day-"

"and I could get you a job at my firm if you're desperate! But I-"

"I couldn't go job hunting if I worked days in you firm, Em. And I don't want to work for you-"

"don't want you working at some sleazy club. You won't be able to _go _job-hunting looking like you stayed up all night!"

"What are you saying? Are you saying that I-"

"What's going on in here?" Jasper asked, standing in the doorway, to Alice. He said it very quietly, but somehow the screamers heard him, stopped yelling and turned to look at him. The horrible grating atmosphere of the argument settled like dust on a battlefield.

Rose stepped towards Alice.

"I got a bartending job, Al."

"Good for you, Rose." Alice closed the distance and hugged her friend. Emmett watched with a strange expression. "Listen, Jasper, Bella and I are going out for dinner, my treat. Would you guys like to come?"

Rose started to reply but Emmett interrupted,

"We'd love to Alice, but I have some apologizing to do and my girl's had a tough week. I think we might just sit this one out and sort everything out, if you don't mind."

"What's the occasion?" Rose asked shrewdly.

"Willoughby's bought my autumn collection. It's nothing really."

"Oh, Alice, I'm so happy for you! We all have things to celebrate then, I guess. Maybe we'll join you for drinks after."

They didn't. We came back late, and Rose's door was shut but we could hear music and his stuff was still in the hall. I left Jasper and Alice together in the hall and went to bed.

Something wasn't right. Jake and I were walking down the street by the warehouse I used to work at. We went up the winding metal stairs and stopped to look at the sunset. Deja vu. The door was unlocked so we went into the studio.

There were people everywhere, it was more busy than I had ever seen it.

Suddenly Gianna ran over to me wearing my favourite red dress that Alice gave to me for my birthday last year.

"Thank _God_ you're here, Bella, we need you on set." I suddenly remembered I was modelling today. "Here is your release form, you need to sign it."

"Wait, how do you have this?" I asked, but she was already gone. As was Jacob. I went to adjust the lights on the set and Gianna pushed me into the deep green sofa of the set.

"Lean back a bit, move your skirt back-" I was wearing a long black evening gown that pooled around my feet. It slipped back to reveal a long slit as I moved.

Then Jacob was next to me, with his lips at my neck.

"Open your legs a bit wider, Bella. Jacob, put your left hand across onto her hip." I recognised Edward's voice and tried to stand, but Jacob's arm held me down. "Don't look so angry, Bella, look sexy. You look like an overworked hooker picking her kids up from school, come on, act like you're in love with Jacob. Tilt your head back, let him at your neck, push your body into his, arch your back, think sexy, promiscuous, come on! You don't even look attractive!"

I finally managed to push Jacob off me and stormed out, the studio disappearing into silence behind me. I left by the back door, but then I was on a bridge over the river.

I felt someone behind me.

"James?" I asked, unable to look around.

A pair of arms encircled my waist.

"Of course not." I turned into Edward's embrace, and he kissed me. A fire shot across my skin, I could feel his passion through his lips, my body leaning over the bridge rails. His hand was in my hair, pushing my lips to his, and the other hand was arching my back towards him-

Dark. Black. I heard my own panting breath and had the horrible shock of realising my dream hadn't been real. I had a brief moment where I reprimanded my subconscious for making me regret that my real life involved no romance with Edward, but then I recalled the passion in dream Edward's kiss and shivered. If only.

**Sorry I took SO long to update (I don't even want to look at how long it took!). I had almost forgotten about this story, and when I had a look at it a couple of days ago I saw all the reviews left by Smyle4lyfe, RPattzmania, lightlife07, ireadway2much (me too, btw), ElizaKate, Twilightfan2694, Evanescence14220 and daybrooks and it made me sad that I had let you guys down. So you got a reeeeeally long update and as it didnt have much Bella/Edward action I slipped in a dream at the end. **

**So now you know what the 'Review' button does, press it if you want an update soon! **

**Dream Edward's hand slips up your neck to your hair, his fingers under your shirt pulling you towards him. You close your eyes and wait for his lips... and you feel them at your ear, whispering 'Review'.**


End file.
